Sailor Moon L Time
by Queenares34
Summary: Despues de su batalla con la Reina Hiedra las scouts del siglo 50, atravesaran por 1 vez la puerta del tiempo, para guiarlas van a aparecer dos personitas muy especiales, villanos nuevos, y la gran ciudad del Diamante ¿Qué sera? ¿Es algo a lo que Marinera Luna no se podra enfrentar?. ¿Qué creen ustedes?
1. La puerta temporal se ha abierto

**Cambie el nombre del título por qué no me gustaba**

**Sailor Moon L TIME capítulo 1**

**Un viaje de miedo: ¿De dónde salieron esas niñas?**

Ya transcurrido 1 año de su 1° batalla, Selena Tsukino y sus amigas no se hablaron nunca más. Era raro ya que ellas habían resucitado con sus recuerdos a flor de piel. Pero una nueva situación las va unir.

En este 1° capitulo Selena se fue de viaje con Pablo a las montañas nevadas de Monte Fuji

¡Selena! -Gritaba a lo lejos Pablo-

¡¿Qué?! –Gritaba Selena-

Tienes que bajar la pendiente tu sola, anda pruébalo –vocifero el joven-

¡Sí! –Bramo la joven de ojos rosas-

Eso sí –avisaba con premura el muchacho-, ten mucho cuidado con los pinos, si te golpeas con uno de ellos vas a volar.

Huuuuhuuu –Aulló de alegría Selena-

Selena –grito el joven- ¡Cuidado con las rocas!

En ese momento un portal se abrió en el medio del carril donde pasaba Selena…

¿Qué demonios es eso? –Pregunto Selena en vos alta- ¡Ahhhhhh! –Grito desaforada golpeándose contra una roca- ¡auch! Eso sí que dolió –con expresión de pesar-

Del portal misterioso surgieron dos pequeñas niñas, una con odangos hechos con coletas de trenzas de un color purpura oscuro y la otra con una coleta al costado con pelo de color marrón claro.

Oye Perla, eres una tonta –dijo la niña de ojos rojos-, ten más cuidado con tu mini cristal morado.

Perdón Miyu-chan –decía la niña de ojos rosas-

¿Quiénes son esas niñas? –Decía interrogándose-, creo que estoy viendo cosas.

¡Selena! –Le voceo Pablo al acercarse- ¿Estas bien?

El joven se asombro cuando vio a las pequeñas ahí paradas mirándolo.

Disculpen –lo dijo Pablo amablemente- pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hola joven –dice la pequeña con pelo purpura medio negro- soy una visitante, necesito por favor que me otorguen, ya saben el cristal de Plata.

La muchacha de cabellos plateados amarillentos se levanto, se dirigió hacia la chiquilla y le contesto de esta manera:

No te voy a entregar el cristal de Plata pequeña granuja –le dijo ofendiéndola-

Yo te lo dije Perla (Shinju en japonés) – Miyu se dio la razón a sí misma-, te dije que no te iba a entregar el cristal de plata.

Si, si –con sarcasmo se lo menciono Perla- tienes razón.

Disculpen –interrumpe el joven- ¿quisieran venir con nosotros a refugiarse del frio?, estamos en una pendiente congelada y no está bien que dos niñas pequeñas estén a la intemperie ¿Vamos?

¡Sí! –respondieron la niñas alegremente-

¿Por qué quiero que la pequeña de ojos rosados este abrigada del frio? ¿Por qué quiero protegerla?

En el camino a la cabaña, Selena le preguntaba a cría ¿Por qué razón quería la legendaria joya?, pero la minúscula cosa no respondía y solo renegaba sobre la maravilla.

Ella y Pablo querían protegerla a esa pequeña niña con miedo en sus ojos. Pero la otra le sonaba más familiar a Mine, Selena no sabía porque le parecía igual a su peleadora amiga.

Llegada la noche, ellos 2 se quedaron con las crías a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente dentro de la cabaña. La diminuta niña lloraba mirando su bebida ardiente.

Oye pequeña –dice Selena con ternura- ¿Por qué lloras?

La niña con sus minúsculas manitas, la abrazo con fuerza y le dijo esto:

¿Tú eres mi mami? –Le pregunta la pequeña con tristeza y felicidad-

Selena no le dijo nada, se quedo muda de lo que le dijo la niñita. Se quedo tan muda que no supo que decir.

No, no se…-menciono sin vos la joven-

Pablo interrumpió para cortar con el drama entre ellas, y distraerse el también de su supuesta

"hija"

¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a dormir? –Formulo Pablo-

¡Sí! –contesto con jubilo Miyu-

Pues, entonces vámonos –Selena hizo un gesto de paz-

Todos se fueron a la cama, durmieron juntos. Ellos soñando se preguntaban quienes eran esas jovencitas que habían arribado con una meta en particular, que le había llamado mamá a Selena, que una de ellas es parecida a Mine, ¿Por qué rayos quieren el sagrado cristal de Plata?. La situación es muy misteriosa. La nieve tapaba la ventana, la chimenea prendida, la luna como un brillante iluminaba las afueras, todo era sospechoso. La investigación ha comenzado…

**Hola a todos y a todas: Comenzamos con una nueva temporada, en la cual van a pasar cosas muy misteriosas en verdad, a partir de este 1° capítulo. Así que quédense ahí no se muevan porque esta historia sigue. Si les gusta manden favs, reviews constructivos. Saludos :D**


	2. Una pizca de futuro

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 2**

**Marinera Luna y el Caballero del sol reaparecen: una nueva enemiga surge**

Luego de haber soñado con tantas preguntas en sus cabezas con respecto a las niñitas que habían aparecido por un portal extraño. En especial una de ellas que le parecía familiar sentimental, física y mentalmente a ellos. Pero la otra pequeña se le hacía más emparentada a Mine ¿Por qué razón pensaban así?

La joven Selena se levanto de la cama, se vistió con su suéter favorito, y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Ahí una de las jovencitas con Pablo la esperaban con el desayuno preparado: Pan con mermelada, mantequilla, té y galletas con chispas de chocolate. Mientras la otra niña estaba durmiendo.

Hoolaaa –pronuncio bostezando la muchacha-, ¡Ay! Que deliciosos se ve eso…

Hola querida –la saludo Pablo- ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes algo?

Hola joven Selena –reverencio Miyu- ¿Cómo está usted?

Bien…bien –manifestó confundida la oji- rosa- Jajaja

De pronto apareció la pequeña de ojos rosados y pelo purpura levantada con su pijamita de conejito.

Buenos días ma…ma…mi y pa… pa…pi –congratulo intranquila la peli-purpura-

La dupla adolecente se vio envuelta en un misterioso trato que le proporcionaba esa niña. Ninguno de los dos sabía si era su retoño, no sabían de donde venia, ni sabían si tenía padres y la pequeña necesitaba cariños y cuidados.

Hola –pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo-

Ahí hay comida si quieres comer –le informo Miyu-

Si, muchas gracias Miyu-chan, gracias por la comida –premio la niña-

No de nada princesa –le agradece Selena-

En ese momento la criatura se lanzo a sus brazos y esto fue lo que paso:

Mami, mami, mi mami, tu eres mi mami –dijo la pequeña con pelo purpura llorando desconsoladamente-

¿Esta pequeña será mi hija? –Pensando Selena-, ¿pequeña quien eres tú? –se lo dijo de forma tierna y calmada-.

No, mami, no me dejes con ellos mami, por favor que no me hagan daño mami…- dijo la pequeña mareada-

La jovencita se desmayo en el acto, la pequeña y los adolescentes se quedaron pasmados por como la niña se había desplomado.

Cuando despertó, estaba pálida.

Perla, Perla ¿Estas bien Perlita? –Formulaba Selena-

Si…sí, estoy bien –La pequeña lo dijo intranquila-

Inesperadamente, se rompieron los ventanales de la cabaña que habían explotado en mil pedazos. A continuación una mujer apareció vestida con un vestido negro del tipo gótico, piel blanca, ojos azules muy, pero muy claros y cabellos magenta.

Pero miren a quien me encontré –decía la villana-, la princesita o mejor dicho la "liebre".

¿Quién eres tú? –Con posición de interrogar se expuso Selena-

Soy una de las mujeres del grupo la estrella negra –respondió la mujer-, me llamo Alejandra (por Alejandrita una joya de menor grado). Y esa niña me pertenece.

¿Quién eres tú para decir que te pertenece una pequeña? –Se enrojeció de la furia Pablo-

Yo soy la que quiere el cristal de Plata, quiero que ese insecto me de la sagrada maravilla –expuso la malvada presencia-

No voy a dejar que les hagas daño –impuso Selena-

¿Tu? ¿Tú me lo vas a impedir? Ja no me hagas reír –menciono con vanidad- no eres más que un insecto asqueroso.

Por favor Pablo –le imploro Selena al joven-. Llévate a las niñas a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de la situación ¿Si?

Selena pero…-el joven se lo dijo dubitativamente-

¡Llévatelas de aquí! –Le vocifero la joven-, ahora si no te la vas a acabar ¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar transformación!

La malvada joven se quedo pasmada por la transformación de Selena

¿Qué cosa eres tú? –Hablo Alejandra un tono de impresión-

-Comenzó a decir su discurso- Soy una marinera que protege por el amor y la justicia ¡Soy Marinera Luna! Y en el nombre de la luna te ¡castigare!

Creo que antes he oído hablar de ese nombre, en la ciudad del Diamante –recordaba la pérfida mujer- ¿Así que tu eres la mítica Marinera Luna hee?, de todos modos no va a importar como te llames, ¡Porque te destruiré! ¡Lluvia de aluminio!

¡Ahhh! –Grito la Sailor por el dolor de las cortadas-

Jajaja –rio maliciosamente- Eres insignificante, ¿me oíste? Insignificante –le recalco-

¿Por?... ¿porque nos haces esto? –Le preguntaba la marinera a la Vil mujer-

Lo único que quiero es el sagrado cristal de Plata para nuestros amos –pronuncio con una vos sumamente malvada-

Entonces mientras la descarada Mujer se jactaba de lo que había hecho, pablo convertido en el caballero del Sol le incrusto un cuchillo en su espalda.

¿Ahora quien rayos es? –adolorida la villana pero todavía con aliento-

Soy el caballero del Sol –le responde a la canalla-, no te has de preocupar Luna coloque a las niñas en un lugar seguro –le informo a la joven-.

Gracias- le reconoció al joven-

¿Algo más van a hacerme? –Cuestiona la execrable chica-

Yo si se lo que voy a hacer – se lo menciono con audacia- ¡Tiara Lunar luz de la esperanza!

La tiara lunar golpeo a la villana y la tiro contra la pared.

¡Ahhhh! –Grito la infame- Maldita scout, volveré. Lo juro…

Cuando la sinvergüenza de Alejandra desapareció, Selena era guiada por Pablo hacia el lugar donde estaban la pequeñas.

Hola, hola mi princesa –dice con cariño Luna- ¿Cómo andan los angelitos?

¿Quién eres tu extraña? –Pregunto Miyu con duda-

Yo soy quien las ha salvado, soy Marinera Luna, vamos chicas salgan de allí – le respondió a las chiquillas-

Las jovencitas empezaban a salir del armario, hasta que en ese momento la pequeña Perla al salir se acerco a la Marinera, la abrazo y la beso.

Yo se que eres tu Selena Tsukino, tu eres mi mami, y tu eres mi papi Pablo Jakimoto. Los quiero muchas gracias por salvarme de ella.

¿Qué somos qué? –Dijeron perplejos los adolescentes-

Si- dice Miyu- Ustedes son sus papas, mi madre Mine Hino, me envió con ella para protegerla y que no le pase nada. Lady Selena no la deje sola. No le diga por ahora a mi madre que soy su hija, que ella se dé cuenta por sí misma, no le diga tampoco a mi padre.

¿Quién es tu padre Miyu? –Pregunta Selena-

Mi padre es Shun-kun -responde la pequeña de ojos rojos-

Así que Shun-kun es tu padre –con desconcierto-

Es verdad –dice Pablo- ella tiene su color de piel, su pelo, pero su cara y su color de ojos son más parecidos a la de Mi-chan.

Tienes razón- le dio el juicio a el joven Pablo-es igual a los dos.

La pequeña Perla se durmió mientras ellos seguían diciendo que la niña Miyu se parecía a Mine y Shun. Hasta que Selena se dio cuenta y la llevo a la habitación a dormir. La chiquilla soñaba con su mamá, con su papá, con su reino, con la invasión. A pesar de que tenía a sus padres en ese momento como adolescentes, ella quería salvar a su madre del futuro, la que conocía. Y su madre del pasado podía ayudarla. Todo era un rompecabezas que comenzaban a construir ¿Pero como buscarían las otras piezas?

**Bueno termine el 2° capítulo de la 2° temporada, espero que les guste. Manden favs, reviews constructivos, etc. Saludos :D**


	3. FuegoAire: La hija de Marte

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 3 **

**Regresamos a Tokio: Miyu y Perla conocen a las demás**

Después de estar 4 días en la cabaña Natsuki en el monte Fuji, abordaron el avión de las 14:00 pm y partieron hacia Tokio. En el vuelo las niñas se emocionaban de ver el cielo, las nubes, la tierra desde arriba. Cuando se termino el viaje estaban muy contentas de haber llegado a su pueblo natal.

¡Ay! Qué bonito es estar aquí de nuevo, ¿No? Perla –decía entusiasmada Miyu-

Las pequeñas niñas observaban el Tokio del siglo L (50), todo era distinto para lo que ellas conocían como un hogar.

Perla, Perla ¿estas bien? –Le pregunto Selena con cariño-

Si…si mami estoy bien –con tristeza y alegría a la vez-

Animo Perla, vas a estar bien no te debes de preocupar –le dijo Pablo con una sonrisa cálida-

Tienen razón –con felicidad les respondió Perla- , pero –pensando- que voy a hacer con mamá, tengo que salvarla y sé que con ayuda de mi mami del pasado lo voy a conseguir.

Menciono Iris que nos encontraríamos aquí en la parada de autobuses con las chicas, pero veo que no han llegado –decepcionada Selena-

Selena –dice tranquilizándola Pablo- no te exasperes tanto, ya van a venir. Mira –le señalo a la joven- allá vienen

Si tienes razón –le dio el juicio al joven- ¡Chicas!

¡Hola Selena! –vociferaron todas-

¿Cómo va la cabeza de chorlito? –formulo Mine-

Si, si Mi-chan, estoy bien –le respondía la pregunta Selena-

Qué bueno –le decía feliz la joven de ojos rojos-

Estamos muy felices de que estés aquí Sele-chan –informo Azul-

Oye, Sele-chan ¿Quiénes son esas niñas? –Encuesto Asuka-

Una de ellas es mi hija –dijo con sonrojo la joven peli plata-

¿Qué es qué? -todas al unisonó-

Si es nuestra hija –se expreso el peli naranja claro-

No les puedo explicar bien en este momento la situación – expuso Selena-

¿Y la otra pequeña? ¿Quién es? –Pregunto expectante Kaede-

Mi-chan, ella se va a quedar contigo- le dijo hermosamente Selena-

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –cuestiono Mine-

Porque, tú la conoces más que nosotros –argumento Pablo-

¿Cómo que se de ella? –dijo Mine-san-

Si, jijijiji –rio jocosamente la joven de ojos rosados-

Las chicas después de comer, se fueron todas a sus casas, las dos jóvenes habían llegado con sus respectivas hijas, solo que una de las madres no sabía que tendría ese cargo importante.

Bueno, Miyu ¿Así te llamas? ¿No?- le expresaba con cariño Mine-

Si, así me llamo mamá…-se lo envió en respuesta feliz-

¿Qué soy tu qué? –Pregunto Shockeada la adolescente-

Sí, soy tu hija del futuro y papi ¿donde esta? –le consulto emocionada-

Mine en ese instante, se desplomo en el suelo, quedando inconsciente, con la niña a su lado tratando despertarla. Y la pequeña lo logro echándole un vaso lleno de agua.

¡Ay! Mi cabeza ¿qué paso? –formulo Mine-

Mamiiii, despertaste –con felicidad se lo menciono Miyu-

Así que tu eres mi hija ¿Dime quien es tu papi? –Interrogo a la chiquilla-

Mi papi es Shun Shimizu…-objeto Miyu san-

Ven acá mi pequeño capullo de rosa –le menciono Mine con amor-

Las dos, madre e hija se abrazaron, se besaron. Mine no podía estar tan contenta Shun tenía que saberlo, así que Mine-san lo llamo y el joven llego lo más que pudo.

¿Qué sucede? –Interpelo Shun-

Mi amor –lo dijo con alegría y cariño- parece que en el futuro tendremos una hija…

¿Qué? –Cuestiono el joven oji azul-

Y ahí apareció Miyu corriendo y tirándose encima de su padre en estado adolescente.

Papi,papi,papi, estoy feliz de volver a verte, no me dejen nunca de nuevo…-expreso la pequeña con angustia y amor-

¿Cómo dejarte chiquita? –pregunto su madre en etapa hormonal-

Si, mami, papi, el futuro es horrible, nos estuvieron atacando fuerzas malignas, es terrible…-la cría se largo a llorar intensamente-

Para calmarla los dos la abrazaron fuertemente, los 3 juntos se sostuvieron como por 55 minutos. La niña decía que también su papá era un hombre muy malo porque la engañaba a la madre con varias señoritas del reino y que su mamá estaba nuevamente embarazada de 2 meses de su hermanita o hermanito (pero parece que Mine-san con sus poderes de predicción sabía que iba a ser otra niña).En fin, la monárquica ciudad quedo en un estado de vigilia curativa, en reconocimiento a que su mamá, con las demás scouts protegieron a la reina con una capsula de diamante. La corona lunar en la tierra se había quedado dormida gracias a una fuerza maligna por una vez más.

Después de la historia contada se fueron a dormir todos juntos. Los padres de Mine se habían ido de viaje por su 36 aniversario de casados, así que aprovecharon en reposar en su cama. Los 3 durmieron abrazados. Mine soñaba pensando que es eso que le haría tan grave Shun, que es lo que paso con la corona del futuro siglo 60 de la que vienen sus hijos. Pronto se descubrirá solamente con el tiempo van a poder derrotar a los malvados aprovechadores del sistema solar. El cristal de Plata estaba en peligro al igual que Selena, ella es la princesa de la Luna, ¿Qué van a hacer? Con el tiempo lo sabremos, pero por ahora estamos en la parte del misterio.

**Hola, ya termine el capítulo 3 de la 2° temporada, si quieren comentar algo con respecto al fic manden reviews (no ofensivos ni discriminadores) o favs si les gusta. Saludos :D**


	4. Aniversario de Horror

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 4**

**Pesadilla en el día del amor **

En una mañana dominical fría de febrero en Tokio, Selena dormitaba con su hija. La joven tuvo que decirles a sus padres que la pequeña era su retoño (Ya sabrán que los padres de Selena después de la batalla recuperaron sus recuerdos como reyes de la luna en los siglos del 31 al 40), ellos pudieron comprender la situación. De esta manera Asahi y Luna querían que su nieta del futuro la pasara lo más bien y cómoda posible. En fin la dejaron dormir con ella, hasta que Pablo la viniera a buscar. Esa noche la niña no la paso muy bien que digamos, ella soñó con la destrucción de su vida como la conoce: Su familia, sus amigos, las scouts, todo era una tortura de la cual la cría no podía salir.

Ese día al parecer era la fecha en la cual Selena y Pablo se unieron en sagrado matrimonio, al día siguiente sería el de Mine y Shun. Perla estaba muy feliz y triste a la vez porque sus padres aunque los tenía ahí cerca, ellos no sabían que era su aniversario n° 8 de casados, el día de San Valentín…

Así comienza el capítulo de hoy:

¡Hola todo el Mundo! – Grita eufórica Selena-

Hola mami, hola hija –mencionan la pequeña y los reyes sin trono-

¿Qué hay para desayunar? –preguntaba la joven de ojos rosados-

Hay pan con mantequilla y te –le respondió su madre-

Mmm que delicioso –decía la chica hambrienta-

Hija mía –decía con dulzura Asahi-, como podremos ayudarte con mi nieta.

No te preocupes abuelo –mencionaba la chiquilla-, mi mami va a saber cómo cuidarme, ella siempre lo hace…

De pronto el silencio se hizo espectral, con lo cual la pequeña salió corriendo del comedor como si estuviera muy triste.

¡Perla! –Vocifero Selena-, mejor voy por ella

Selenita –manifestó Luna- no la dejes sola, ella debe estar triste por lo que paso contigo, tienes que manejar la situación con calma.

Tiene razón tu madre –enjuicio Asahi- tú tienes que hacerte cargo de ella. Lo mismo le paso a tu Bisabuela, a ella tu abuela la visito de pequeña en el pasado para buscarla y arreglar lo que hicieron el grupo de la luna negra. Me parece que ahora va a pasar lo mismo contigo.

Gracias mami y papi –expreso con amor y sollozando la muchacha-

Selena salió disparada a su cuarto. Ella con su no tan desarrollado instinto maternal, pudo descifrar que su hija se había escondido en su armario. Y esto sucedió:

¿Perla? ¿Estás ahí? –Formulo Selena- si estás aquí adentro, sal en este instante que quiero hablar contigo –incito con dulzura-

Si mami, estoy aquí –anuncio Perla con dolor en sus ojos-, perdón por irme así como así, pero estoy muy triste.

¿Por qué estas triste pequeña? –Curioseaba Selena a su retoño- ¿Me quieres contar algo?

Si, mami quiero contarte algo, pero primero necesito que llames a papi de inmediato ¿Si? –Con gesto decisivo a su madre-

Bueno, está bien –con fachada amorosa-. Iris, me puedes hacer el favor de pasarme el teléfono

Sí Sele-chan, eso si no cometas idioteces –pronunciaba la minina con advertencia-

Si, si –sin prestarle atención- claro no cometer estupideces, ay ya Iris metete en tus asuntos.

Marco el número del celular de Pablo y justo cogió tono

-Hola ¿Quién habla? –Pablo al otro lado del teléfono-

-Hola, Pablo soy yo Selena-casi gritando a la bocina del móvil-

-Ah hola Selenita, ¿cómo esta mi princesa? –Formulando con amor-

-Perla y yo necesitamos que vengas, ella quiere contarnos algo –expresaba tranquilamente Selena-

-Bueno mi vida, ahora voy a tu casa. Adiós nos vemos allí –cortó el teléfono-

Después de haber esperado 2 hs y 30 minutos, Pablo al fin llego.

Ho, hola…-hablaba agitado- perdón por llegar tarde –decía cansado- ¿Qué quiere decirnos nuestra princesa de la Tierra, Luna y Sol? –Interrogaba con amor el padre de la niña-

¿Se dan cuenta que día es hoy? –dubitativa la pequeña-

Si, hoy es día de San Valentín –respondieron los dos jóvenes abrazados-

Si, pues en este día cumplen 8 años de casados…-Mencionaba la cría emocionada, a punto de llorar-

¡¿Cómo?! –Vociferaron los dos-

¿Así que hoy nos tendríamos qué casar? –Formulaba la adolescente-

Sip, y a los 5 meses me tuvieron a mí, a su pequeña hija –exponía una cara angelical la cría-, también al otro día seria el casamiento de Marinera Marte y el espadachín de Mercurio (los padres de Miyu).

Selena –le decía sorprendido el joven oji naranja- ¿te das cuenta que está pasando?

No sé, porque realmente entiendo muy poco de la situación Jajaja –rio confusa-

Ella se siente triste porque hoy tendríamos que celebrarlo y no estamos con ella en realidad –le mencionaba Pablo con desconcierto-¿Está bien lo que digo Perlita? – La interrogaba Pablo-

Si –respondía Perla a la pregunta de su padre- como ustedes en el Futuro no están conmigo, por esa razón es que estoy triste. Yo pensé que ustedes se acordarían aunque fueran jóvenes. Pero parece que no, eso me provoca ganas de llorar –con lágrimas en sus ojos-

No, mi princesa no llores –la consolaba Selena- ¿Quieres que lo celebremos a las 20:00?

Si, si mami, por favor celébrenlo –con felicidad la pequeña abrazada a su madre-

Muy bien –expone Pablo al levantarse- vámonos a la feria anual de la Luna, en el templo Hikawa, ¿Les parece bien? –Curioseo el joven-

Si papi, me parece perfecto ¿Y a ti mami? –Consulto la princesa del futuro-

Si –afirmo Selena- vamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario de casados a el templo, así veo a Mi-chan, Shun-kun y a Miyu.

Siiii –saltando en una pata la niña-

Selena se puso su quimono azul con lunitas y conejitos, al igual que Pablo que se puso un esmoquin negro bien ajustado que hacía notar su musculatura, y la niña un quimono purpura con conejitos rosas y burbujitas del mismo color que los roedores.

La joven Selena le aviso a sus padres, y partieron hacia el templo para la fiesta. Al llegar se encontraron con todos sus amigos, desde Azul hasta Kaede, estaban todos. Selena con Pablo decidieron quedarse con Mine y Shun mientras sus hijas eran cuidadas por sus amigas.

Oye cabeza de chorlito –la fastidiaba Mine- ¿cómo andas con la pequeña princesa?, ¿la puedes cuidar bien?

Si Mi-chan –le respondía con molestia la muchacha de cabellos platinados-amarillos- ya deja de llamarme así.

Si Mi-san, deja de decirle así a tu amiga –le decía con amor y a la vez lujuria-, así nuestra hija lo va a hacer con la suya.

Bueno está bien –respondió furiosa-, si que eres un don Juan para las situaciones que te convienen ¿No? –Le pregunta sarcásticamente a su amante-

Jajajaja –ríe el joven-, si que no he notado antes tu sarcasmo.

Se nota -impuso Mine-, Miyu-chan no corras así, te vas a caer… -se escucho un sonido de golpe- ¡Huy! Te lo dije.

Maaaamiiii –gritaba de dolor la pequeña de ojos rojos-, me duele mucho –con los ojos llorosos-

¿Y yo que había dicho Miyu-chan? –la regañaba con dulzura Mine-, no tendrías que haber corrido desaforada con Perla, ahora quédate sentadita y tranquila así se te pasa el dolor.

Pero…mami-renegaba la niña- por favor levántame.

No, puedes caminar tu sola, no dependes de nadie para sentarte- le decía Mine aconsejándole enojada-

¿Por qué me haces eso mama? Te odio –enojada la pequeña por el rechazo de ayuda- ¿Y tu papi me levantas? –le preguntaba a Shun-

No, Miyu tu madre tiene razón, levántate tu sola y camina tu sola, tienes 7 años ya eres propietaria de una conciencia –le decía el padre adolescente a su futura hija-

Son los dos unos egoístas, no me quieren –les decía la pequeña enojada- ¿Lady Selena me levanta?

Miyu-chan ¿Tú crees que yo levanto a Perla?-Selena interroga a la cría-

No, perdone usted tiene razón –le daba el juicio a la joven reina futura-

La niña se tapo la cara con las manos y se fue adentro del templo, llorando a mares. Los padres fueron en su búsqueda.

Miyu-chan, Miyu-chan –gritaba Mine entristecida y preocupada- ¿dónde puede estar Shun?

No lo sé –decía el joven interrogándose a sí mismo- Pero yo si se donde podríamos estar –lo decía con tono seductor-

No me interesa y no quisiera saberlo,-Pensando- aunque me gustaría. Ahora por lo que hay que preocuparnos es por Miyu, donde estará nuestro capullo de rosa.

Miren –grito Azul- está escondida aquí en el cuarto de tu Bisabuela Mine.

Los dos padres fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba su retoño, que por sorpresa salió de adentro de la habitación corriendo también, abrazando a su joven madre.

Mami, papi –decía la pequeña entristecida- perdón por ser muy caprichosa, es que siempre me hacen lo mismo y me hizo enojar esa situación.

Jajaja –jocosa Selena- temperamental la madre, sale temperamental la hija.

¡Vas a morir Selena Tsukinoooo! –vociferando enferma de furia-, ¿Cómo dices eso de mi hija maldita bruja con odangos?

¡Ahhhhh!-salió corriendo asustada la joven de pelo largo platinado rubio y odangos-

Te vas a morir en este instante –furiosa Mine-

La joven de pelo castaño obscuro salió corriendo detrás de su amiga golpeándola con una escoba. De repente un estruendo se hizo escuchar por todo el templo de Mine. Era Alejandra que estaba buscando a todos los futuros reyes del sistema solar interno. Los más importantes para ella eran Selena y Pablo.

Para el colmo había destruido todo el festival con su lluvia de aluminio. Todas las chicas se sorprendieron y así fue ese momento:

Chicas ¿Qué demonios es eso? –preguntaba Mine expectante-

No se –mencionaba Kaede-

Debe ser un estruendo provocado por un metal mineral terrestre más poderoso, maleable y que se puede destruir fácilmente –menciona inteligentemente Azul-

¿Qué? –preguntaron todas-

Perdón, digo que es fácil de destruir y moldear a gusto –vuelve a responder Azul avergonzada-

Bueno, habría que comenzar a transformarnos ¿No? –Interrogo Asuka-

¡Sí! –Con decisión Selena- ¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar…Transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Mercuriana ¡Transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Venusiana ¡Transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Marciana ¡Transformación!

-Por el poder del cristal de la estrella Jupiteriana ¡Transformación!

Al término del cambio de identidad, la Marineras fueron al lugar de los ruidos, y encontraron a Alejandra destruyendo todo a su paso…

Maldita seas donde están esas Scouts –Decía furiosa la nefasta mujer-, a no pero al fin están aquí entonces ya no me tengo que ni molestar, si están ahí paradas como tontas. Jajaja ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Van a destruirme? –con interrogación sarcástica-

-Selena comenzó con su discurso- Soy una Marinera guerrera que protege por el amor y la justicia ¡Soy Marinera Luna!

-Yo Marinera Mercurio

-Marinera Venus

-Marinera Marte

-Y yo Marinera Júpiter

-Y en el nombre de la Luna ¡te Castigaremos! –todas al unisonó-

Jajaja –con risa pérfida- no me hagan reír, si pude con ustedes en el Futuro porque no voy a poder en el Pasado.

¡Tú eres una canalla! –Le decía enojada Kaede-

Si, hasta creo que una de ustedes estaba embarazada – le mencionaba a las guerreras mientras con una de sus filosas placas de aluminio se limaba las uñas-

¡Mi-chan! –Mencionaban todas juntas-

La pobre Marinera Marte había sufrido un colapso nervioso producto de lo que la descarada chica le dijo.

Mi-chan,Mi-chan –gritaba Selena sollozando-

Eres una maldita- le vociferaba Asuka- Me las vas a pagar por lo que nos has hecho a mí y a mis amigas ¡Rosales...Ataquen!

¡Ahhh! – Aullaba de dolor la vil mujer-, maldita scout ¡Lluvia de Boro!

¡Escudo de pétalos! –Voceo la marinera del amor-. Ahora muchachas, intervengan con sus poderes.

¡Sí! –al unisonó-

Por el poder del dios Hermes ¡Agua de Mercurio! -clamo Azul-

¡Ahhhhh! –Lanzo un quejido la pérfida muchacha-, maldita Sailor.

¡Llama de la discordia! –clamo Mine-

¡Rayo del Olimpo! –Clamo Kaede-

¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción! –Grito Selena-

¡Ahhhh! –Agonizaba la vil joven-, me las van a pagar. Volveré ya lo verán.

La maligna presencia desapareció al instante, todo era destrucción: gente herida, niños y niñas llorando, ancianos preocupados. En fin gracias a Azul todos se estabilizaron. Al terminar de recuperar sus identidades normales comenzaron a acomodar todo lo roto y siguieron con la vida.

Gracias mami, papi, lady Mine, majestad Shun y el resto de las scouts por salvarnos a todos –de decía con cariño la pequeña princesa del futuro-

No, de nada pequeña sin tu apoyo no lo hubiéramos logrado –decía Selena amorosamente a su retoño-

De repente el medallón con el cetro se transformaron: el medallón en forma de circulo con una media luna, dos lunitas pequeñas a los costados, en el medio del broche los 4 colores planetarios (turquesa, naranja, rojo y verde) y el cetro cambio a una bola de cristal con una luna coronada arriba. Después de esto una voz hablo con Selena en su cabeza.

Selena, mi querida Selena –decía serenamente la Neo reina- , este cetro y el nuevo medallón te

Han de servir muchísimo en esta nueva batalla, aprovéchalos con la ayuda de tu pequeña niña. Adiós.

Gracias bisabuela Selene –mencionaba con brillo en sus ojos la joven-

La luna era una joya amarillenta y resplandeciente en el cielo nocturno, si me preguntaran, pues les puedo decir que se veía hermosa. Una maravilla natural inexplicable, las flores de cerezo revoloteaban en el aire y las luciérnagas eran espectaculares. ¿Los nuevos villanos serán fuertes? ¿Qué es lo que los motiva a robar la joya legendaria? ¿Para ellos vale la pena? Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos de SMLT.

**Hola a todos, me tarde un poco porque me fui de vacaciones y bueno no tuve tiempo. Pero acá les traigo el 4° capítulo de la 2° temporada, ya dentro de muy poco envió otro calentito. Espero que lo disfruten, manden reviews constructivos, favs, follows para que su servidora siga. Saludos :D**


	5. Reina dama Serena y el Guardian Helios

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 5**

**La pequeña dama Serena y el guardián Helios: los abuelos de Selena aparecen, las marineras reciben nuevas plumas de transformación**

2 días después de los aniversarios, la vida volvió a la normalidad sin ningún sobresalto por parte de los nuevos enemigos. Los mininos la tarde de ese martes comenzaron a explicar la primera pelea futurista de las Marineras y los aquellos entonces opositores malignos.

La historia de esa batalla –comenzaba a relatar Iris- sucedió cuando la abuela de la princesa Selena vivía con su padre el rey Endimión y con su madre la Neo reina Selene en la era de Tokio de cristal. Ellos habían hecho un gran procedimiento purificando la tierra con el cristal de plata luego de la última época glaciar, los habitantes tomaron de muy buena manera la limpieza de sus almas, pero había otros que la despreciaron de tal manera que quisieron destruir todo lo bueno y sincero de este mundo.

Los soberanos de ese entonces los desterraron a Némesis (un planeta que ahora esta purificado y que no tiene más un aura maligna). Allí las personas con los corazones arraigados por la ira terminaron siendo esclavos de los impulsos pérfidos del fantasma de la muerte o gran sabio como le hacían llamar ellos. Esta criatura envió a sus secuaces a destruir la sagrada Joya y matar a todos los reyes e hijos vivientes. Por esa razón la abuela de Selena fue a buscar a su madre en el pasado, ya que su cristal de plata podía ayudar a su parte del ¨mañana¨. En fin las guerreras del futuro habían sido encerradas y la reina dormitaba en una cúpula de vidrio que las scouts de ese entonces crearon con su aliento final para protegerla. El grupo había atacado se llamaba "La Luna Negra" por la marca que portaban: una luna invertida de color negro. Marinera Luna pudo derrotarlos con su forma de soberana.

La minina termino de contar la historia y las chicas se quedaron petrificadas. Selena era la quien más se había sorprendido de la situación, ya que de alguna forma puede que le esté pasando lo mismo a ella con respecto a nuevos invasores y gente que no quiera que ella este en el poder.

Yo no puedo creer que eso haya pasado –decía sollozando la joven con odangos-, pobre de mi abuela y mis bisabuelos que tuvieron que cargar con eso, con la destrucción de casi todo el reino de cristal. Yo no sabía de esa situación.

En ese instante el cetro de la luna cristalina se alzo en el aire y una luz cálida emergió del báculo. Esta energía las transporto a Tokio de cristal, en el salón de baile del castillo. La Reina Dama Serena y el rey guardián Helios las esperaban ahí sentados, por supuesto todas estaban con sus transformaciones a flor de piel. La reina con sus odangos con forma de orejas de conejito, cabello rosa, vestido strapless con una bata larga rosa transparente. Y su abuelo con un traje blanco con celeste bien ajustado y su típico cuerno dorado. La única que no estaba con su forma de Sailor era Selena, que poseía su vestido plateado de princesa de la luna.

Hola mi querida nieta –mencionaba con cariño Serena-, yo soy tu abuela por si no te acuerdas de mí.

Y yo soy tu abuelo –mencionaba Helios con galanura-

Mi querida Selena, tu eres la portadora en este momento del sagrado cristal lunar –le decía tranquilamente e informativamente ChibiUsa-, yo hice lo mismo que hizo mi bisnieta, de ir y pedirle a mi madre que me ayudara a derrotar a los malvado que querían destruir mi mundo. Nunca dejes que la maldad gobierne un lugar hermoso como este.

Gracias abuela –mencionaba la joven de ojos rosados a su abuela con casi su misma fachada-, pero tendríamos que irnos no.

No mi querida todavía no tienen que irse ustedes –respondía la reina-

Selena –la llamaba Helios- quédate tranquila mi pequeña que tus amigas no se irán con las manos vacías. Saquen sus plumas scouts, tengo algo que darles.

De pronto las plumas se transformaron en medallones, con las formas de sus símbolos planetarios, cada una con el orden elíptico correspondiente.

¡Ahhh! –Gritaron las 4 juntas- , ¡Muchas gracias Rey Helios!

De nada –premio el Pegaso-, tengan en cuenta que esto es por su esfuerzo y que si siguen así van a llegar todavía más a su futuro destinado.

Si abuelo –le mencionaba cariñosamente la joven-

No se tienen que rendir nunca –manifestó Rini-, nosotros en la puerta del tiempo las estaremos esperando para guiarlas en el futuro. Les espera una dura batalla con el nuevo enemigo, pero confió que van a salir de esta situación. Por favor no fallen en esta misión. Adiós mi princesa.

¡Adiós abuela! – vociferaba Selena yéndose del portal-

Despertaron todas cansadas, dándose cuenta de que era verdad todo lo que había pasado. Sus plumas cambiadas a medallones, Selena con un sentimiento de amor adorado hacia sus abuelos sin vida en este mundo. Lo que había sucedido era un momento en su vida que le había encantado, la luna ya era un espejo en el cielo nocturno donde el sol reflejaba su luz. Una perla en el horizonte donde las caras de sus ancestros se develaban.

**Hola, bueno termine el 5ª capítulo de la 2ª temporada. Este es un capítulo especial dedicado para Asami3 que me pidió que pusiera a Helios y bueno lo voy a poner de nuevo a él con Rini en el 13º capítulo para la 1ª vez que visiten la puerta del tiempo. Así que gracias Asami esto es para vos. Favs, reviews constructivos, folows etc. Todo me sirve para seguir. Saludos :D **

** PD: la imagen que tengo la cree yo...Si les gusta comenten algo. Vale :D Saludos **


	6. Mercurio: Con el hielo al cuello

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 6**

**El medallón Mercurio: Nuevo poder**

En la lluviosa noche del viernes las chicas, chicos e hijas cenaban sushi en la casa de Azul, todos comiendo bien golosos el sustento, charlando, riéndose. Las pequeñas niñas jugando, todos normales.

Al irse el mundo entero de su casa, Azul se quedo limpiando todo el desastre que sus amigos habían dejado más el desorden de las niñas.

La joven, después de ordenar todo eso, se quedo en su cuarto observando la lluvia que caía en su ventana empañada, cuando de pronto el vidrio se congelo. Se congelo tanto que los cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos, detrás de ellos una figura espectral se presentaba.

Ha, veo que Jade tenía muchísima razón de ti Azul Mizuno o mejor dicho Marinera Mercurio –hablaba sabiendo la silueta-

¿Y tú quien eres? – Formulo la joven de ojos como zafiros-

Soy Nitra (por nitrato o nitrógeno) –pronunciaba la joven que por la obscuridad de la habitación creaba niebla-, vengo a buscar el cristal de plata y el cristal mercurio para destruirlos. Jajajaja – lanza una risa estruendosa-

¿Cómo sabes de eso? –Pregunto Azul- ¿Tú eres alguien de los que quieren a Perla?

¿Tú conoces a la "liebre"? –Interrogo la helada villana-, no me sorprende, porque tú eres una de sus protectoras. Pero sin embargo, las joyas planetarias tienen que ser eliminadas empezando por ti…¡Ahhhhh!

De repente toda la habitación se convirtió en hielo puro, con carámbanos colgando del techo.

Así que lo quieres de ese modo –hablaba furiosa la joven de cabello azules medio celestes en las puntas- ¡Por el poder del cristal zafiro…Transformación! –Comenzó con su discurso- Soy una marinera que protege por el amor y la sabiduría. ¡Soy Marinera de Mercurio y en el nombre del Mercurio te castigare…!

Jajajaja –reía maliciosamente- tu, la scout más débil de todas me va a herir. Ja, no lo creo

A si, ve esto ¡Hielo de Mercurio…Congela! –Vocifero la Sailor-

La villana esquivo el poder de la Marinera.

Ja, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer – lo menciono con soberbia- ¿Qué te parece esto? ¡Escarcha obscura!

¡Ahhh! –Aullaba de dolor la Mercuriana-

La habitación quedo petrificada y ella congelada en un gran iceberg. La maligna chica reía sin par a lo que había llegado.

Creo que no llegaste a derrotarme –decía con una pena fingida-, tú, tus amigas y hasta la reina me dan asco.

La joven atrapada dentro del frio desolado, comenzó a pensar cómo salir de esa situación y que la pérfida muchacha tenía razón ella no era más que un estorbo.

No lo puedo creer –pensando tristemente-, soy tan débil que no pude, ni siquiera ayudarme a mi misma con la situación.

No pienses eso –le dijo una vos misteriosa-

¿Quién eres tú? –Interpelo Azul-

Yo soy la reina dama Serena, la abuela de la princesa Selena –dijo con respeto y cariño-. Tu no dejes querida Mercurio que tu intelecto anule tu fuerza, tú tienes un forma de pelear distinta a las demás pero no por eso vas a dejar de ser quien eres. Voy a darte un regalo muy importante.

¿Qué es majestad? –Consulto la marinera del agua-

Es un nuevo poder –explico la soberana-. Con esta nueva energía vas a poder derretir todo el hielo. Se llama agua caliente de Mercurio. Úsalo con criterio, por favor no falles nunca.

Adiós su majestad –se despidió amablemente- ¡Agua caliente de Mercurio…Disuelve! ¡Ahora!

El hielo que la envolvía se derretía, a la par del agua caliente por los rayos del sol.

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios es eso?- sorprendida la maligna joven- Tú, ¿Cómo pudiste salir de allí?, mi hielo es impenetrable.

Tú sí que no entiendes verdad, el amor y la amistad van por encima de cualquier debilidad. Los de tu clase nunca aprenden y veo que el querer destruir algo que está escrito en el destino es un grave problema. Te pido que te vayas, porque soy capaz de usar mi nuevo poder y no temo usarlo –anuncio con furia Azul-

Está bien pequeño insecto –decía con ira la maligna mujer-. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, me has escuchado, no se va a quedar así.

La maligna dama desapareció en la noche lluviosa y obscura. Azul se quedo para arreglar todo el desastre mientras sus padres no estaban, enseguida después de eso se fue a dormir tranquila ya sin ningún remordimiento, sabiendo lo importante, que era nunca darle la razón a lo que los demás dicen de ti, siempre ten en cuenta cómo eres tú. La noche sin luna, con las nubes como testigo, la lluvia que caía inerte en las ventanas, el nuevo poder proporcionado era una ayuda que aumentaría cada vez más y más a lo largo de su vida como guerrera.

**Bueno, bienvenidos otra vez a mi serie con el capítulo 6 de la 2ª temporada. Espero que les guste un montón, que lo disfruten con toda el alma, que se imaginen lo que pasó con sus mentes. Manden favs, reviews constructivos, folows. Todo me pone :D**


	7. Sin el amor mi corazón no seguira

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 7**

**Medallón Venus: con el amor no se ha de jugar**

La tarde del sábado, la joven Asuka Aino acompañaba a Mine y Miyu de compras a una boutique de ropa cerca del parque nº 10, viendo, regateando y buscando algo que les quede bien a cada una de ellas.

Mira mami, mira eso –decía la pequeña-, me encanta ¿Me lo compras?

No lo sé Miyu –mencionaba la adolecente-, no tenemos suficientes yenes para comprar eso.

Vamos Mi-chan, arriésgate y cómprale algo a la niña –anuncio Asuka-

Hazlo tu Asu-chan, porque no le compras tu las cosas a mi hija –expuso furiosa Mine-

Mamá –expreso sorprendida Miyu-

Tienes razón Mi-chan, no tuve que haber dicho eso. Jajajaja –lanzo una carcajada de vergüenza la joven peli naranja-

¡Ay! Asu-chan –con fachada inevitable-, si que eres el doble de tonta que Selena

Mi-chan –menciono aconsejándola- más vale prevenir que curar ¿No, Miyu-san?

Emm, si Venus –hablo confundida la niña-

No me llames así –le reprochaba Asuka- dime Asu-chan

Vale, jijiji –hablaba la pequeña con ánimo-

De repente se escucho un estruendo en el centro nº10

¿Asu-chan oíste eso? –formulo Mine-

Si Mi-chan –le afirmo Asuka- hay que ir hasta allí si o si

Pero mamá –le enuncio con reproche la pequeña-

Mira Miyu –mencionaba Mine a su hija- tendremos que proteger a la princesa al igual que nuestro hogar toda la vida, quédate aquí o entra a un negocio ¿Si?

Si mami –le expresaba Miyu con tristeza-

Escóndete ahí –hablaba apurada Mine-

Ya, ya Mi-chan hay que transformarnos –le mencionaba desesperada Asuka-

Bien –dijo decidida Mine-

-Por el poder del Cristal topacio…

-Por el poder del Cristal rubí…

¡Transformación! –al unisonó-

Después del cambio de identidades, las chicas fueron a parar al centro nº10, con la pequeña Miyu escondida en un negocio a una calle de allí, todo estaba bien calculado.

Jajajaja voy a destruir todos los lugares que tengan que ver con el reino del Diamante –mencionaba la descarada joven-. Ah, bienvenidas Marineras guerreras, supongo que han venido a vencerme.

Si, -hablaba Asuka con franqueza- ¡Soy una Marinera guerrera que protege por el amor y la belleza, soy Marinera Venus y en el nombre de Venus te castigare!

Yo también ¡soy una Marinera guerrera que protege por el amor y la pasión, soy Marinera Marte y en el nombre de Marte te castigare! –manifestaba Mine-

Tanta habladuría me aburre, perdón por no presentarme –enuncio la pérfida entidad- , soy Sulfurita una de las novias de estrella obscura. Somos los que nos apoderaremos del reino del Diamante, mataremos a los reyes de la Luna y el Sol a como dé lugar. Jajajaja

¿Qué reino del Diamante? ¿De qué está hablando? –interrogaba confusa Mine-

Vale, no importa, lo sabrán muy pronto –declaro la villana-, pero para cuando lo sepan van a estar todos muertos y esta ciudad en ruinas. Jajajaja -reía maliciosamente-, Cadena de azufre ¡Elimina!

¡Ahhh! –Gritaron las marineras-

Dime Marte ¿Tu reconoces a este pequeño insecto? –decía tan maliciosamente y alegremente-

¡Miyuuuuu! –Chillo de furia y tristeza- Si, es mi hija, es mi hija mi pequeña y dulce hija

La malvada mujer tenía atada con su cadena a la pequeña Miyu que se encontraba sumamente herida por las quemaduras. En ese instante la tira a los escombros.

Miyu…mi pequeña Miyu, perdóname por dejarte sola –la consolaba con tristeza Mine-

No, perdóname tú mami, fue mi culpa, por haberme ido así de la nada del lugar y por dejar que me atrapara.

La pequeña se desmayo, y Mine se quedo a su lado llorando.

Mi pequeño capullo de rosa –Mine llorando-

Si que eres una maldita –la insultaba Asuka- ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar a una niña indefensa?, por tus ansias de conquistar un mundo que todavía no se ah terminado de escribir ¡En el nombre de la Luna te Castigare! Ahora te atacare con el único poder que poseo ¡Rosa trepadora de Venus, entiérrate!

La vil chica quemo las rosas con su cadena de Azufre…

Jajajaja, sí que eres débil, pero no más que Mercurio –decía mirando sus uñas-Ahora ¡muere!

¡Escudo de amor! –Vocifero la joven para proteger a su amiga-

Eres un parasito, te das cuenta, los parásitos viven de los demás. Tú querida Venus vives del amor que se tienen los seres vivos. Pero si fueras maligna vivirías del odio y por siempre. En cambio vives de esta porquería que no te da nada que desear. Tú eres una basura igual a la reina que protegieron sin fin por mucho tiempo. ¡El amor es una basura!

¡Ahhh! –aullaba de dolor la Venusiana-

Jajajaja –lanzo una carcajada espeluznante- tu sí que eres una perdedora, no puedes aguantar unos golpes o quemaduras. Ahora sí que vas a caer ¡Muere! Eh ¿Qué demonios es eso?

En ese momento Asuka comenzó a desprender una luz naranja cálida de todo su cuerpo, esto fue lo que sucedió:

-Querida Venus –dijo la misma vos que le hablo a Azul-

-¿Quién eres tú? –Interrogo Asuka-

-Soy la abuela de Selena, la reina dama Serena. Por favor escucha bien lo que te voy a expresar ahora.

-Sí, su majestad –mencionaba con tranquilidad-

-Tu si te alimentas del cariño de los demás, pero es por tu corazón que lo necesita. Tú querida Asu-chan eres Venus, el amor esta en tu sangre, depende de tu vida ser así. Protege a todos los que te quieren. Por esa razón voy a entregarte un nuevo poder…

Una luz de color salmón se posiciono en su mano, esto era la cadena perla de Venus…

-¿Qué es esto soberana?

-Es la cadena perla de Venus, son perlas recogidas de tu nacimiento en la Ostra gigante. Cuídalas por favor, úsalas con criterio, que tu corazón es uno de los más fuertes de todos en el sistema solar.

-Muchas gracias Reina…-Expresaba con tranquilidad y cariño la Joven marinera-

-Tú puedes, no lo olvides. Adiós –nombro con dulzura-

-Adiós Dama Serena…

Después de esa charla interna con la Reina dama Serena, Asuka volvió en sí.

Ya esta –hablo segura Venus- Ahora tú vas a caer

Jaja –jubilaba sarcásticamente la cruel joven- no me hagas reír, tú me vas a hacer daño. No lo creo ¡Cadena de Azufre!

Asuka salto muy lejos de su ataque

Ja, veo que no te funciono cierto –decía sinceramente Asuka- ¡Cadena Perla de Venus Atacaaa!

¡Ahhh! –gritaba de dolor tratando de zafarse de la cadena que le emitía choques eléctricos-

Y ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo poder? –Le anuncio la joven peli naranja a la malvada chica-

Volveré, lo juro malditas scouts – le decía maldiciéndolas en sus caras-

La malévola presencia desapareció de la ciudad, todo destruido, las guerreras empezaron a salvar a toda la gente que se encontraba herida y la llevaron una por una al hospital. Miyu se recupero sola aunque Mine la tuvo que llevar a su casa para curarla. Asuka y Mine tuvieron un día de perros, pero pudieron salvar a muchas personas. Asu-chan había recibido un nuevo poder que la haría más fuerte con el paso de los años incluyendo el futuro que las esperaba cerca.

Venus:

Venus, querido lucero que en el horizonte observas

Tranquila en tu nacimiento al final del día

El amor te venera como un dios

Afrodita, tu espejo griego

Uno de los planetas más hermosos

Soy Marte la diosa de la guerra y aunque Mercurio sea mi gran amor

Tú siempre serás parte de mí, como mujer te llevo conmigo

Y aunque ramas y palos rompan mis huesos tú serás mi verdad

Como la sangre mi color, las rosas te representan ara toda la eternidad

**Hola, bueno ya entrego el capítulo 7 de la 2º temporada. Espero que la disfruten y aclaro que el poema que está más abajo lo hice yo. Fav, reviews constructivos y folows me pone feliz. Saludos :D**


	8. Marte: No puedo esperar nada de ti

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 8 **

**Medallón Marte: Ya no te quiero**

Mi-chan buenos días – gritaba eufórica Selena- ¿Cómo has estado?

No tan bien Selena –le mencionaba con pesar la peli-castaña oscuro-, a Miyu la adoro, pero hay algo que anda mal entre su padre y yo.

¿Qué pasa contigo y Shun amiga?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –hablaba amigablemente Selena-

Sí, creo que me está engañando con otra chica –tristemente su fachada develaba la joven-, mi pobre Miyu no debe saber de esto, por favor Selena no se lo reveles y si lo cuentas te destripare. Me has oído bien –con aspecto diabólico-

Si,si,si Mi-chan –la joven con confusión y miedo absoluto-, ya he entendido bien. Pero ¿lo puede descubrir la niña?

No lo sé Sele-chan, no lo sé –dudando Mine-, lo único que sé es que lo golpearía si fuera necesario, pero ni eso es suficiente para evitar el dolor que tengo en mi corazón. Por favor ayúdame, quiero estar segura de lo que me pasa.

Tranquila Mi-chan todo va estar bien –con fachada tranquila Selena la serenaba -, pero no puedes dejar que tus celos se incrementen. Es una basura, pero no puedes permitir que te arruine el día.

Ahí en ese instante apareció el joven oji-azul

Discúlpame Selena –le expresaba furiosa- pero tengo que irme, empecé a sentir malas vibras. Adiós

Se fue tranquila caminando…

Selena ¿Qué le pasa a Mi-chan? –Con duda el joven-

A mí no me preguntes, pregúntate a ti que has hecho mal con Mi-chan –mencionaba Selena con mucho coraje- Adiós perdedor asqueroso.

¿Oye y a ti que te pasa? –gritaba enojado-. Ay, creo que me pase con Mine…

A la salida de la institución, todas se encontraron en las escaleras para poder irse a sus casas. De pronto un estruendo se escucho en el patio trasero de la escuela.

¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto asustada la peli-plata-

Selena, tu vete de aquí con las demás, yo me encargo –hablaba segura Mine-

¿Pero Mi-chan? –Dudaba Azul-

Mine, no puedes hacer el trabajo tu sola –intranquila Asuka-

Ya, Asu-chan, ustedes ya tuvieron sus momentos de por, ahora quiero el mío –con poderosa fuerza aclaraba Mine-

¡Pero! –Expuso Kaede-

¡Todas ustedes lárguense de aquí! –bramo la joven oji-rojo-

Ya cuando todos se fueron, se dispuso a transformarse…

¡Por el poder del cristal Rubí…Transformación!

Al terminar su conversión, entro de nuevo a la institución y encontró una mujer de traje rojo fosforescente, cabello rojo obscuro, y espadas de oro.

Maldita seas, aquí no voy a encontrar el Cristal de Plata, pero si una presencia muy familiar, hola Marinera Marte –recito la maligna presencia-, veo que ni en el pasado voy a evitar encontrarte.

¿Quién eres tú?-consulto la Marciana-, no me dirás que eres una de las que quiere a Perla ¿Verdad?

Jajaja, veo que hasta en el pasado haces muchas preguntas ¿No? –Interpelo la villana-, no estas a mi nivel de pelea, aunque tu nuevo medallón es más poderoso, tu no lo eres. ¡Fuego Fosfórico…incendia!

La joven marinera fue salvada por el espadachín de Mercurio…

Hola querida –nombro el Mercuriano-

Suéltame, puedo cuidarme sola, vete con esa chica. Yo no te necesito –enunciaba con furia Mine-

¿Pero?, Marte, ven conmigo, vamos –insistía el joven-

No, yo ya no te necesito – ella exponía sus sentimientos frustrados-, vete con ella y déjame el trabajo a mí…

Jajajaj –la vil joven destornillándose de la risa-, la reina de Marte y el Rey de Mercurio peleando por algo inútil que no existe. Por cierto me llamo Fosforita, un placer conocerlos en este presente. Ahora a quien voy a asesinar primero a si, ¡Mercurio muereeeee!

Ahhhh –aullaba de dolor el joven-, tú, tú maldita…

El joven herido colapso

No, espadachín –entristecida-. Me las vas a pagar. Te odio, te odio a ti y a toda tu gente, llena de maldad.

Un aura de color rojo intenso empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de la Marinera, y esto sucedió:

-Mi-chan, Mi-chan –la voz de la dama Serena tranquilamente-

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy la abuela de la princesa Selena, soy la Reina Dama Serena

-Así que usted es su majestad Serena, ¿Qué me quiere decir ahora?

-Quiero decirte que tu odio te da fuerza pero no lo uses mucho porque puedes salir herida al igual que la gente que te ama.

-Y ¿qué hago su grandeza?

-Yo se que puedes hacer, abre tus manos…

Inesperadamente una luz rosa apareció frente a ella. Enseguida su cetro se transformo, esta vez con la forma del símbolo de Marte solamente y nada más que eso.

-Mi cetro se ha cambiado…

- Si, y también te he proporcionado un nuevo poder llamado el fuego legendario de Marte, ten en cuenta que esto es una prueba. Adiós Mine-san, supera el mal trago que estas pasando.

-Gracias y adiós Reina…

Cuando volvió en sí, el aura desapareció, toda cambiada Mine ya tenía el control de la situación…

Bueno, ahora cambiemos la presentación al libro –indicaba Marte con fuerza-

Jajaja –otra vez reía la descarada chica-, tú no me hagas reír. Tu fuego es imposible.

Vamos a verlo –incitaba desafiante la guerrera- ¡Fuego Legendario de Marte…Enciéndete!

¡Ahhh, mi cara! –se retorcía del dolor-, eres odiosa Marte, tú y tu esposo me las van a pagar.

La execrable presencia desapareció de la nada. Mine se quedo para ayudar a Shun, pero el solo hecho de ayudarlo no lo iba a volver querible otra vez por ella.

-Muchas gracias Mi-chan –apreciaba el chico-, lamento siempre hacer los mismo.

-No, está bien. Lo único que quiero es no verte más por un tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, como ya oíste, no me busques por un tiempo. Adiós

Mine desapareció entre los edificios, mirando el atardecer saltando. Nunca va a olvidar el dolor en su corazón que posee las llamas del infierno y la pasión de una Scout en guerra.

**Bueno, hello a todo el mundo, estamos en el 8° capítulo de la 2° temporada. Por fis dejen un review (constructivo), fav o follow. Porfas cuento muchísimo con ustedes para seguir ¿Si? Dejen algo para que sepa que les gusta. Saludos :D**


	9. La prueba de vida

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 9**

**Medallón Júpiter: La fuerza con la amistad es importante**

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado qué pasaría si su amistad no valiera nada? ¿Si todo lo que han hecho ha sido en vano? ¿Si su mente fuera controlada por la vanidad y la ambición? ¿Cómo pensarían que la fuerza que ustedes tienen la van aumentando cada vez más y más? ¿Qué pasara si se debilitan y pierden ese poder tan importante? Esto lo averiguaremos en el episodio de hoy:

Buenos días chicas –saludaba tranquila Kaede al llegar a la casa de Mine- ¿Qué cuentan hoy las voces?

Nada, Kaede-chan-respondía Mine con tristeza-, lo mismo de siempre, el estar deprimida y con mi periodo me hace sentir mal mental y físicamente.

Ah jajajaja –con vergüenza la joven peli fucsia-, no quería saber demasiado ¿Pero que te ha pasado Mi-chan?

¿Qué? No sabes –le decía Azul intranquila-, ella termino con Shun, por sus engaños

¿Cuándo? –Interrogaba Kaede-

Hace dos semanas –replico la joven ojiroja-, pero ya no me importa, estoy bien, por lo menos Miyu sigue aquí, y nada a alterado el equilibrio del futuro, más que lo que está hecho.

Bueno, al punto ¿Por qué estamos aquí las tres? –Cuestiono Kaede-

Estamos aquí para acompañar a Mi-chan –con seriedad Azul-, y para hablar de los sucesos que estuvieron ocurriendo con nosotras.

¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto la ojiverde-

De ciertos ataques que nos han sucedido a las 3 primeras scouts y como conseguimos nuestros nuevos poderes –mencionaba la peli castaña obscura-

¿Cómo nuevos poderes? –Hablaba con incertidumbre Kaede-

Si, nosotras por pelear con 3 villanas la Reina Dama Serena nos dio nuevos poderes y a Mi-chan un nuevo báculo –manifestó la ojiazul-

De pronto afuera se escucho un terrible estruendo que retumbo en todo Tokio…

Oigan, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –interrogo Mine-

Azul, detecto con su móvil un posible ser maligno…

Hay una presencia extraña en el puente de los cerezos –avisaba con premura la peliazul-, creo que debes ir tu Kaede, nosotras vamos a estar en tu ayuda si nos necesitas.

¿Por qué debo ir yo? –Consulto Kaede-

Porque parece ser que tiene tu mismo poder de pelea –informo Azul-, tú tienes que ir tras ella. Además nosotras vamos a estar a tu disposición para ayudarte.

¡Bien! A transformarnos –indicaba Mine-

-¡Sí!...¡Por el poder del Cristal Esmeralda!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Rubí!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Zafiro!

¡Transformación! –Al unisonó-

Las chicas ya transformadas salieron corriendo de la casa de Mine y fueron al puente de los cerezos lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando llegaron, los cerezos estaban corroídos y se percibía un olor a consultorio de dentista.

¿Qué es este aroma? Eh ¿chicas? ¿Chicas? –Interrogaba Júpiter-, ¡Ah! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Oye Júpiter –decía una presencia desagradable- ¿te ha gustado mi truco?

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes que soy Júpiter? -averiguaba la Sailor-

Soy fluorita –anunciaba la maligna chica-, y necesito tu cuerpo ¡Ahora!

¡Ahhh! –Grito de dolor la guerrera-

La Sailor había sido poseída por la maligna presencia, hasta el punto de luchar dentro de sí para recobrar el control corporal.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Dudaba Marte- ¿Mercurio?

-¿Si Marte? –Interrogaba la guerrera del agua- ya sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo voy a hacer ahora mismo…

-Con ayuda de sus habilidades tecnológicas pudo descifrar con su móvil la posición en la que se encontraba la esencia maligna que estaba en el cuerpo de Júpiter.

-¡Ya está! –Con seguridad dijo Azul-, se encuentran peleando por dentro, si nosotras retenemos su cuerpo ella tendrá una oportunidad para atacar a esa mujer.

-Así que si la atáramos, ella podría pelear, pero con un solo tiro de su poder –decía confundida Mine- es muy complicado, pero bueno ¡Fuego legendario de Marte…Enciéndete!

-¡Hielo de Mercurio…Congela! –Vocifero la guerrera su poder de agua-

¡Ahhh! –aulló de terror la guerrera retenida mental y físicamente-

Dentro del cuerpo de Kaede la batalla se hacía más intensa que nunca

¡¿Ahora qué demonios sucede?! –Expresaba con inquietud y furia la pérfida mujer-, bueno no ha de importar por que pronto morirás ¡Gas de Flúor!

¡Ahhh!¡No! ¡Rayo del Olimpo…Retruena! –Voceo su poder-

Jajaja –carcajeaba vilmente- eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, yo ya he obtenido tu cuerpo y casi tu mente, mi avaricia está a punto de destruir tu ser. Jajajaja ¿Ah?

¿Tú crees que yo voy a morir?, pues estas equivocada –Gritaba convencida y enojada a la vez Júpiter-

Una luz verde la envolvió por completo y muchos arboles la sujetaron…

-Hola Kaede

-Hola Reina dama Serenity, sabía que usted vendría aquí

-Sí, querida Júpiter, vengo a expresarte mi sentido de cariño por defender tu cuerpo. Pero piensa en los que están defendiéndote y como conseguir la libertad de este aprisionamiento.

-¿Pero como querida reina? ¿Cómo conseguiré hacerla salir y vencerla?

-Fácil princesa del Olimpo, tu tendrás un nuevo poder que podrá traspasar las barreras del sonido…

Una luz verde claro se fundió en el cuerpo mental de Kaede…

-Dama Serenity ¿Qué fue esa luz cálida?

- Esa luz cálida querida reina del rayo era tu nuevo poder: La nube de electrones. Recuerda que tú fuerza vale pero también la amistad. No lo olvides nunca. Adiós

-Adiós Dama Serena. Muchas gracias…

Después de tal charla y apremio, la joven volvió en sí. Pero ahora más poderosa…

Veo que muy poco tiempo te sobro la alegría ¿No? –Interrogaba enojada Kaede- Ahora me las pagaras ¡Nube de Electrones…Fulmina! ¡Vete de mi cuerpo…Ahora!

¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldita scout me las pagaras! –Vociferando enojada e insultando a la scout de la electricidad-

La horrenda joven desapareció del cuerpo de Kaede esfumándose cuando la chica estaba volviendo a su estado normal.

¡Ah! –Cae rendida Júpiter-

Kaede-chan –gritan las dos sailors-

¿Estás bien? –dudosa Azul- Mi-chan hay que llevarla al hospital…

¡Sí! –Decidida Mine- ¡Tele transportación del Fénix…Ubícanos!

Listo, ya hemos llegado –oriento la guerrera del fuego-

Muchas gracias Mi-chan-premiaba Azul-

La noche en el hospital de Tokio nº10 no fue muy agradable que digamos, pero fue para cuidar a una amiga. La Luna nueva, el tiempo que pasa, y cerca la verdad estará.

**Espero que os disfrutéis muchísimo este capítulo. Saludos :D**


	10. Astros renacientes

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 10 **

**Medallón Luna plateada: La luz de la esperanza**

La luna por las noches cuenta con una hermosa luz que deja pasmados a todos los astros (hasta a los malévolos). Pero aunque su cara y su belleza son hermosas, la pena que tienen sus lágrimas cuando llueve es inevitable. Cuando muera el Sol, la Luna será testigo de su desaparición junto con la Tierra (su fiel compañera).

Pero por ahora la Luna sigue feliz e iluminada toda la vida. En el capítulo de hoy Selena Tsukino descubre su nuevo y maravilloso poder.

Una tarde en el Templo Hikawa las chicas se encontraban allí para ir de paseo:

¡Hola a todas! –Gritaba la joven peli plata- ¿Vamos al planetario?

Hola cabezas de chorlito –mencionaba Mine a madre e hija-

Mi-chan, no le llames así a mi hija –reprochaba Selena-, además tú y tu hija son muy temperamentales.

¡¿Cómo te atreves cabeza de luna desinflada?! –furiosa la peli castaña obscuro-

¡Ya basta! –Vociferaron las pequeñas-

Si, las niñas tienen razón –enjuiciaba Iris-, ustedes dos siempre se la pasan peleando y no resuelven nada. No molesten más y vayamos al planetario Astro de Tokio.

¡Vamos! –Todas juntas-

Miraron todo el show de estrellas, enseñanzas y múltiples comentarios con preguntas un poco tontas.

Al final de la función, las chicas salieron con la demás gente. Pero adentro una malvada presencia hacia de las suyas.

-Hola Sr. Jaspe, nosotras ya localizamos el cristal de plata…

-Muy bien María 1°. ¿Y tus otras hermanas?

-Aquí Sr…

-Hola Sr Jaspe –dijeron las dos malévolas mujeres-

-Ah, ahí están, las 2 hermanas incompetentes de María…

-Sr, por eso nos dicen las 3 Marías –mencionaba la menor-

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, ¡pero son incompetentes las dos! –Gritaba con furia el jefe-. Tienen más información basuras galácticas.

-Sí, jefe. Sabemos que la "liebre", estuvo aquí con un grupo de chicas que tienen auras muy conocidas.

-¿A que se refieren? ¡Contesten!

-Nos referimos a que las auras que poseían eran parecidas a las de las scouts y la reina del gran diamante.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, parece quela reina vive aquí en el pasado…

-Bueno, viendo el estado de la situación, separen a la niña de su madre. Hay que destruirlas a ellas dos y a el cristal de plata a como dé lugar ¡Me han oído escorias del universo! A muy bien hecho Marías 1° y 2°, sus parejas y ustedes se merecen un premio. En cuanto a ti María 3°, tú me das asco.

-Pero Sr…

-¡Ya Basta! Eres incompetente y todo lo que haces es basura. Agradece que te dé otra oportunidad.

-Gracias Amo…

-Háganlo bien, esta claro. Cambio y fuera.

ES…HORA…DE…PELEAR…

Las tres mujeres salieron disparadas hacia fuera del observatorio. Pidiendo que las Sailors Scouts salieran de inmediato y esto sucedió:

Salgan de ahí Guerreras del gran diamante –gritaba furiosa la hermana mayor-. Malditas scouts.

¿Quién es ella? –Interrogaba Kaede-

No, no ellas no pueden estar aquí –mencionaba asustada la pequeña Perla-

Tiene razón, yo tampoco quiero que estén aquí –intranquila Miyu-

¿Princesita quienes son ellas? –Con miedo Selena- respóndeme por favor, si no me dices no podre ayudarte.

Mami, ellas quieren destruirnos –con tristeza en sus ojos miraba la pequeña con chonguitos-

Por favor llévense a las niñas de aquí –expresaba Selena con firmeza- yo me encargare de las tres…

¿Pero Selena? –Dudaba Azul-

Ustedes lárguense de aquí, y llévense a las niñas con ustedes, por favor –imploraba la joven de odangos-

Selena, Selena, Selena, Selena, Lady Selena, Mamá –dijeron al unisonó-

¡Por el poder del Diamante Lunar…Transformación!

Ya al haberse separado todas, Selena se quedo ahí para luchar contra las estrellas perdidas de una constelación adorada.

-Esta "liebre" y el cristal de plata que no aparecen –mencionaba María 1°-. Jajajaja, me equivoque, aquí está la portadora. Hola Marinera Luna, creo que el destino nos hizo encontrarnos una vez más, que coincidencia. ¡Hermanas!

Detrás de la primera hermana salieron las otras 2

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Interrogaba Luna-

-Tú te acuerdas de las 3 Marías, pues nosotras somos ellas.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, tú, Luminosa Reina Selene nos enviaste a una estrella lejana con todos los demás seres inmundos de la tierra.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios me mencionan así? –Dudaba la joven scout-

-Tú y el cristal de plata deben ser destruidos ¡Ya Hermanas!

¡Formación de Orión…Ataca!

Ellas generaron un poder muy agudo que la derribo de inmediato a Marinera Luna…

-¿Por qué quieren destruirme? –Con agonía-

-Porque tú eres la causa de todo nuestro sufrimiento y desgracias. Pasamos el peor de los infiernos por tu culpa. ¡Ahora caerás!

¡Ahhh! –dolorida y lesionada la scout lloraba-

Ahora si estoy perdida, ya no puedo con esto. Perdónenme chicas, esto no lo pude cumplir como debí, lo lamento –sollozando-

-No no abandones mi pequeña nieta –hablaba la Reina Dama Serenity en su cabeza-

-¡Abuela! ¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntaba desolada-

-Tú eres fuerte mi querida Selena, tu corazón es humildad, tu puedes cambiar el destino de ellas con el cristal de plata.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo lograre?

-Es muy sencillo, solo muéstrales el amor que se tienen unas a otras, la sagrada maravilla hará el resto.

-Gracias abuela, te extraño demasiado.

-Ya lo sé mi niña, no pierdas la fe en ti ni en nadie. Adiós

-Adiós…

Ya en si la joven se levanto del suelo, junto todo su podes en el cristal de plata y el cetro atrapo el poder:

-Por favor, no hagan más daño a este mundo, su dolor es mi dolor y el de mucha gente. No generen más destrucción por favor. Busquen en sus corazones la verdad surgirá.

-Tú, no has pasado o que nosotras ¡Formación de Orión! ¿Ah? –sorprendidas-

El escudo de la guerrera desvió la energía obscura y la desintegro.

-No pierdan las esperanzas ¡Cetro del crepúsculo Lunar y el Cristal de Plata…hagan que vuelvan a la vida!

-¡Ah!, que luz tan cálida… -1° hermana-

-Es hermosa…-2° hermana-

- Gracias Marinera Luna -3° hermana-

-Uff –se desmayo la guerrera-

¡Selena! –al unisonó-

¿Estas bien? –Preguntaba Asuka-

Si –con tranquilidad le respondía la oji rosa-

¿Qué paso con ellas Sele-chan? –interrogaba Mine-

No te preocupes ellas están bien en Orión –respondía con serenidad-

Al final ellas renacieron como estrellas puras en la constelación más hermosa del cielo nocturno.

El atardecer en las calles de Tokio se hacía ver, y la hermosa luna presente como un reflector que iluminaba el más hermoso escenario. Su princesa con las mejores guardianas.

**Espero que los disfruten mucho. Ya llegue al capítulo 10 jijiji :D Saludos**


	11. Carta para una Sailor Scout de la Luna

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 11**

**El misterio de Marinera Plutón: la puerta del tiempo esta desolada**

En el espacio, desde el Milenio de Plata ha vivido una Marinera Guerrera que siempre ha protegido los corredores temporales. Pero en el siglo XXXIIII al morir todas las scouts del siglo 20a.c (Ami, Mina, la hermana de Endimión: Akiko, Serenity o Selene, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna), fueron remplazadas por las scouts que siguieron todo el proceso hasta la destrucción de Tokio de Cristal (Aoi, Asuka, Selena, Mine, Kaede, Kasumi , Sora, Umiko y Michi) la ultima, Michi, con 17 años era y es la guardiana del tiempo.

Ella controla los más pequeños movimientos que suceden en ese lugar, es con lo que las princesas plutonianas siempre tendrán que cargar en soledad, desesperación y angustia, cuidar a su planeta tratando de que no invada nadie la puerta del tiempo. Michi, desde que la Sagrada reina Luna le diera esa tarea, ella defendió a capa y espada cada momento temporal que se presentaba según el reloj de arena.

Cuando el Gran Diamante fue atacado ella quedo profundamente dormida con todos los habitantes y la Luminosa Reina. Su última voluntad antes de dormitar fue darle un pequeño báculo a Shinju (Perla) para que con Miyu escaparan del horrible ataque en búsqueda de ayuda en el pasado Siglo L (50).

Mientras la sagrada puerta temporal este sellada, el reloj de arena detenido, el tiempo no avanzara y por lo tanto el Gran Diamante no se salvara de la Estrella Obscura….

PD: Scouts del pasado, si encuentran esto dentro del palacio antes de saber que estoy dormida, tengan en cuenta que soy una de ustedes, así que por favor Selena despiértame con el cristal de plata, o en su defecto salva al Gran Diamante de esta malvada pareja con su clan de seguidores infectos. ¡Sálvame y Sálvanos a todos!

Luminosa reina Selene del gran diamante

明るい女王セレーネ大きなダイヤモンド

**Hola, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo es una carta de la Reina para Sailor Moon…**

**Saludos :D**


	12. Batalla Campal

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 12**

**La lucha de las guerreras contra las novias**

La vida como tantas otras cosas del mundo, es importante. Cuando alguien destruye esa vida no es menos ni más que nosotros, esa persona no posee amor ni piedad hacia la gente. Con tanta codicia, envidia y dolor en la sangre, las personas son cegadas con las más mínimas incomprensiones. En el capítulo de hoy Las Sailors lucharan contra las que las atacaron en los primeros capítulos…

En la tarde soleada de un martes las jóvenes guerreras hacían una pijamada en la casa de Asuka. La princesa del amor, había organizado cada detalle: las niñas en un cuarto y ellas en otro, para que no interrumpieran las practicas de poderes, películas. Etc

En el sótano había una sala de entrenamiento, equipada con las más finas armas de combate. Esto estaba escondido detrás de una pared ahí abajo.

Así comienza el episodio:

Las 4 chicas con las dos pequeñas, habían llegado a la casa de Asuka, que las recibió con una sala bien iluminada, de color durazno claro, luces blancas con naranjas. En el cuarto de Asu-chan iban a estar las niñas y en el sótano ellas. La sorpresa (aparte del karaoke), era un área de entrenamiento especial. Así qué sin más preámbulo continuamos

¡Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? –Saludaba eufórica Asuka-

Bien Asu-chan, hasta que saliste con tu emoción desenfrenada –con distracción Azul-

Traje algunos pastelillos como postre Asu-chan –con cariño le demostraba su presente Kaede-

¡Ay! Mi-chan –agarrándose de la cabeza por los coscorrones que le dio Mine como forma de aprendizaje-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Te lo hice por lo que dijiste de Asu-chan –le respondía enojada-

¿Pero qué dije? –Dolorida y preguntona Selena-

¡Dijiste que las luces eran muy brillosas! –enojada Mine-

Pero si son –con confusión la selenita-

Ay, Selena tonta –expresaba avergonzada Perla-

Óyeme tu, más respeto que soy tu madre –reprendiéndola a la pequeña-

Si mami te quiero, pero ya enserio eres una tonta –le respondía con gracia Perla-

Mira perla que no te…-fue detenida por la mano de Mine-

No –moviendo la cabeza en negación Mine-

Tienes razón –enjuiciando la peli plata-, no tengo que hacer eso. Ella está alejada de mi hace mucho tiempo, y ahora que está cerca siento que mi amor por ella se vuelve más fuerte. ¿Tú me entiendes Mi-chan?

Si, si te entiendo Sele-chan –con comprensión la peli castaña obscura-

Bueno, basta de peleas y de sentimentalismo que ya me han hecho llorar –explicaba con emoción Asuka- Vamos adentro todos que ya se está haciendo de noche. Niñas pasen ustedes primero…

¡Si, Venus! –Decían las niñas con cariño y felicidad-

Ay dios sus hijas nunca van a aprender que no tienen que llamarnos por nuestros nombres de guardianas y sobretodo tu hija Selena, ella es la nueva princesa –Asuka informando-. Aquí no tienen que conocer por nuestros nombres ¿Me han oído?

Siii Asu-chan –hablaban las dos muy apenadas-

Ahora, entren a mi "humilde morada" jaajaja –con gracia y estilo Asuka-

La peli naranja las hizo entrar con una agradable onda cálida impregnada en todo el lugar…

Niñas les tengo una sorpresa –demostraba feliz la oji color salmón- Chicas ustedes bajen al sótano, que ahí hay otra sorpresa para ustedes. Vengan, vengan…

¿Qué es? ¿Qué será? –Todas preguntándose entre sí-

Bajaron al sitio y encontraron un montón de cosas relacionadas con el entretenimiento: Televisores, karaoke, bar con tragos. Etc.

Oigan ¿Les ha gustado la habitación? –Interrogaba Asuka- vieron que panorama, esta hermosa verdad. Y hay otra cosa además de esto…

¿Qué? ¿Qué es? –Emocionadas todas-

Presten atención y ya lo verán –avisaba la peli naranja-

La joven presiono un botón, de pronto las paredes del sótano se abrieron y aparecieron un montón de armas especiales de práctica: Agua, metal, una tela negra y tierra…

¡Ah! –con sorpresa todas-

Bueno, ahora que les mostré todo vamos a cantar Karaoke –hablaba con excitación Asuka- Yo primero…

Claro Asu-chan después yo ¿no? –preguntaba con emoción Mine-

Si Mi-chan –aprobaba Asuka-, Ahora voy a cantar la canción de mi bisabuela Mina: Route of Venus

Sono DOA(Door) akete  
Nokori-jikan ga  
Suikomareteku  
Hitomi wo agete  
Massugu mitsume  
Saigo no KISU wo shite  
Arukidashite ne

Canta muy bien Asu-chan –indicaba con cariño Azul-

Si tienes razón Azul-chan (Aoi-chan) –razonaba Kaede-

¡Puff!, muy bien Asu-chan –escuchaba tranquilamente Mine-

Muy bien Asu-chan tu puedes –alentaba Selena-

HONTO wa  
Kaze ga  
Chigireru-kurai  
Kokoro ga hikitometeru  
Michi wa wakareru no ne  
Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta  
Anata no eranda  
Shiroi RUUTO(Route)  
Sobieru mirai  
Mayowanaide

* Umi ga hirogaru  
Kaze ga yurete-kuru  
Sukoshi samui KEDO  
Hashiri-dashite

Anata no KOTO  
Wasurenaide  
Ichiban ai-shiteru  
Tsurai kedo  
KOKO kara miteru  
Sabaku no yoake wo

Sono mado akete  
Anata no jikan  
Hajimatte-yuku  
Mabuta wo tojite  
Shite hoshikatta  
Saigo no yoru no KISU  
Oboete-ite ne

HONTO wa  
Sora ga  
Kuzureru-kurai  
Kokoro ga naite iru  
Michi wa betsubetsu na no  
Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta  
Watashi no eranda  
Aoi RUUTO  
Sobieru mirai  
Wasurenaide

Asa ga hajimaru  
Hito ga ugokidasu  
Sukoshi kowai KEDO  
Arukidashite

Watashi no KOTO  
Wasurenaide  
Ichiban ai-shiteru  
Kurushii kedo  
KOKO kara miteru  
Sabaku no yoake wo

* Umi ga hirogaru  
Kaze ga yurete-kuru  
Sukoshi samui KEDO  
Hashiri-dashite

watch?v=JGtNrhOyFgg

Ahora yo –mencionaba emocionada Mine-, esta es la canción de mi bisabuela Rei:

Sailor Moon Eien no Melody (Melodia Eterna, Sailor Mars) Rodeado por la luz del sol  
en mi corazón estas tu  
aún sin decirme que me quieres  
te llevo dentro de mí 

Por eso, gracias por tu valentía  
mira, un nuevo poder ha nacido  
cubriéndolo todo, resplandeciendo brillantemente

Mucho más grandes que el cielo y el mar  
mis sueños no tienen límites  
porque me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada

En la corriente del destino  
quiero nadar junto a ti  
cualquier cosa que nos pase  
estoy segura que no nos separara

Por eso, estoy feliz porque nos conocimos  
una tibia atmósfera nos rodea  
los días de ser heridos están atrás

Te amo tanto que hasta podría morir  
la semilla que vuela en el viento  
germinará con tu hermosa sonrisa

En los rincones del espacio, donde no hay sonido  
todos están solos  
cuando nuestros sentimientos se encuentren  
podré seguir hacia delante

Los latidos aumentan cálidamente  
eternamente, en los corazones  
que resuenen con esta mágica melodia

Mucho más que el cielo azul y el mar  
realizaré mis sueños con amor  
porque tus ojos profundos me dicen eso…

watch?v=7KrUaE_rg1U

¡Uhuu!¡Muy bien Mi-chan! –Todas con emoción-

Gracias, gracias –actuando Mine- mua,

Bueno, basta de cantar, ya comenzaremos con el entrenamiento –informaba la oji salmón- ¡Ahora transformémonos!

¡Sí! –Asegurando Selena- ¡Por el poder del Diamante Lunar…Transformación!

- ¡Por el poder del cristal Zafiro…Transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Topacio…Transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Rubí…Transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Esmeralda…Transformación!

¡Listo! Ahora comencemos con nuestro poderes –incitaba Asuka-

Pero antes de que pudieran practicar aparecieron Iris y Eita con una cara de preocupación extrema…

¡Chicas! –Gritaron los dos gatos-

¿Qué pasa Eita? –Interrogaba la peli naranja-

¿Si, qué pasa Iris? –Interrogaba Selena-

Se han llevado a las niñas –con tristeza Iris-

¿Quién Iris? ¿Quién se las ha llevado? –preguntaba Mine-

Las mujeres que las atacaron al principio –lloraba Eita-

-Alejandra…

-Nitrita…

-Sulfurita…

-Fosforita…

-Fluorita…

¡Sí! –con tristeza los mininos-

Pues vamos a ir por nuestras hijas a como dé lugar –furiosa Mine- Usemos la tele transportación ¿dijeron donde se las habían llevado?

Sí, Mi-chan –aclaro Iris- se las llevaron a una construcción abandonada a 2 calles de aquí…

Bueno, sigamos con la tele transportación –incitaba Mine-

-¡Por el poder del cristal Zafiro!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Topacio!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Rubí!

-¡Por el poder del Diamante Lunar!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Esmeralda!

¡Tele transportación de los planetas de las Sailors Scouts!

Suerte chicas –con tranquilidad Iris-

Iris –intranquilo Eita-

Al llegar esto sucedió…

¿Ya hemos llegado? –Interrogaba Selena-

Si cabeza de luna ya hemos llegado –con tono de burla-

Basta Mine –trataba de calmar y pensar Azul- mi móvil detecto un movimiento de aquella dirección.

Jajajaja –una risa malvada se escuchaba por todo el lugar- Hola scouts veo que han venido a buscar a la "liebre" y a la "llamita"…

Entonces Alejandra junto a Fosforita aparecieron con las niñas desmayadas y lastimadas. Además las tiraron al suelo con desprecio.

¿Qué les han hecho a nuestras hijas malditas brujas? –enojada como un volcán Mine-

Nada, un pequeño escarmiento de parte de la estrella obscura –informaba Alejandra-

Luna, tu ve y desata a las niñas yo junto con las demás trataremos de cubrirte –avisaba la oji roja-

¿Pero Mi-chan? –Con duda la Marinera de luz-

¡Ya, vete de aquí! –Presionaba la marinera del fuego- ¡Ahora ataquemos!

kore ijou muri yo matenai wa  
sure sure de owarasenai de  
anata no subete hoshii  
futari wo hedateta SURAIDO [slide] ga  
harari suberiochite ato wa  
arawa ni sareta shinju manazashi ni semerarete  
kokoro ga sukitooru shin made

¡Agua caliente de Mercurio…Disuelve!

¡Hielo obscuro…enfria!

ikusen'nen kurikaeshita  
koi wa shinpi no tatakai ne  
anata kara no ai no Moonlight  
abite watashi wa kawatte yuku  
azayaka ni himeyaka ni La Soldier

¡Cadena de perlas de Venus…Ataca!

¡Cadena de Sulfuro…Elimina!

motto kono mama de itai kedo  
hohoemi de kawasu wakare ni  
yakusoku wa kome nai de  
mata aeru tsugi ga ashita de mo  
nihyakunen nochi demo onaji  
sadame ga mukae ni kuru  
kokoro no katachi sotto  
nazotte wasurezuni oboete

¡Cetro de Ares: Fuego legendario de Marte…Enciéndete!

¡Fuego fosfórico…Incendia!

megiri meguru ROMAN no naka  
koi wa itsudemo tatakai ne  
watashi wa ima ai no Lunatic  
kiseki mo yume mo misete ageru  
hateshinaku uruwashiku La Soldier

¡Nube de Electrones…Fulmina!

¡Gas de Flúor…Invade!

Jajajaja – reía vilmente Alejandra- ahora acabare con ustedes ¡Lluvia de aluminio!

¡Cetro del Crepusculo…Rayo de luna!

¡Ahh odio esta luz! –Gritaba de dolor la malvada villana- ¡Ahora no te la vas a acabar…Lluvia de aluminio!

¡Escudo del Fenix: Fuego legendario de Marte…Enciéndete!

¡Ahhh me las van a pagar scouts! Vámonos… -obligaba Alejandra-

ikusen'nen kurikaeshita  
koi wa shinpi no tatakai ne  
anata kara no ai no Moonlight  
abite watashi wa kawatte yuku  
azayaka ni himeyaka ni La Soldier

¡Ah! –se desmayo Mine-

¡Mi-chan! ¡Mamá! –gritaban todas-

¿Estas bien Mine? –Interrogaba Selena- ¿Mine?

Sele-chan habría que llevarla al hospital –aconsejaba Azul-, recibió muchos cortes…

Bien volvamos a ser nosotras y llevémosla al hospital –incitaban Asuka y Kaede-

Tienen razón, vámonos –Razonaba Selena-

Fueron al hospital y se quedaron todo el resto de la noche, esta se volvió lluviosa con viento frio. Tanto la luna como las estrellas o mostraban su fachada dentro de la obscuridad nocturna.

**Hola a todos estoy entregando el 12° capítulo de la 2° temporada. Espero que los disfruten. Y bueno si quieren comentar si les gusta ( la historia) comenten y nada, saludos ;D**


	13. Mi futuro y mi vision

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 13**

**El 1º viaje al tiempo: La prueba futurista**

El tiempo de la vida, transcurre de la misma manera que una hoja llevada por el viento, persigue la corriente hasta que se cae en un estanque, o alguien la coge del suelo y la rompe. El corredor de la libertad es lo más cercano a la felicidad de lo que una persona ha estado. En este capítulo las Guerreras van a atravesar la puerta del tiempo por 1ª vez.

-¿Mami? –Preguntaba la pequeña en su sueño- ¿Eres tú?

- Si mi princesa, ven volvamos a casa –le indicaba la "luminosa reina Selene"-

-Ah, por fin volveré a casa –emocionada la pequeña-

- Si mi querida "liebre", ven conmigo…

-Espera, tú no eres mi mamá –confundida la niña- No sé quién eres tú…

- Jajaja, que buenos ojos tienes "liebre", lástima que esos ojitos rosados te los tendré que sacar con metal ¡Lluvia de Aluminio!

- ¡Cetro de Ares: Fuego Legendario de Marte…Enciéndete!

-¿Qué demonios? – sorprendida la villana-

- Espera ahí…

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntaba Alejandra-

-Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar no Alejandra: ¡Somos las Marineras Guerreras que protegen por el amor y la justicia! No permitiremos que le hagas daño a una niña que vino del futuro por mi ayuda:

-Soy Marinera Mercurio

-Marinera Venus

-Marinera Marte

-Marinera Júpiter

-Y yo Marinera Luna…

¡En el nombre de la Luna te castigaremos! –Todas juntas-

-Bla, bla, bla, hasta en el mundo de los sueños son una molestia, bueno que más da ¡Mueraaaaaaannnnn!

watch?v=nStZa6Km8wQ

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –Aullaban de dolor desesperadas-

¡Mamáaaaa! ¡Noooooo! –Llorisqueaba la pequeña princesa-

-¿Con que ella es tu mamá? –Con molestia Alejandra- Pues ¡Moriraaaaaaaa!

-¡Noooo, Mamá! –Entristecida la niña-

-Perla te quiero hija mía, lamento no poder hacer más por ti –le explicaba Selena con su último aliento de debilidad-

- No mami, no te mueras, no me abandones, por favor, ¡MAMÁ! –Desesperada Perla-

-Jajajaja – con gran jolgorio maligno Alejandra- tu madre no aguanto ni un golpe, ni siquiera sus guardianas pudieron salvarla. ¡AHORA DAME EL CRISTAL DE PLATA!

Cuando se dio la vuelta la niña ya no estaba…

-¿Dónde estás gusano inmundo?

Otra vez se volvió a dar la vuelta y tampoco estaban las scouts…

-¿Qué rayos pasa en este sitio? Será mejor que las busque ahora, sino Jaspe me va a odiar por siempre como su pareja, ¿Dónde estarán? ¡Ay!

Una daga dorada se incrusto en su brazo izquierdo

-¿Quién fue? ¡Una respuesta maldita seas! –Enloquecida de enojo la vil mujer-

En ese instante apareció el caballero del sol con las Sailor completamente despiertas y con Perla en sus brazos.

-Fuimos nosotros los que hicimos eso –hablo Selena detrás de el humo-, y tu ya no vas a volver a dañarnos nunca más. ¡Chicas a sus posiciones!

¡Sí! –Expusieron la 4 juntas-

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Zafiro!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Topacio!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Rubí!

-¡Por el poder del Cristal Esmeralda!

-¡Por el poder del Diamante Lunar! ¡Cristal de Plata con el Cetro del Crepúsculo Lunar…Luz de la nueva vida!

¡Transformación! Gracias Luminosa Reina Selene –se despedía la maligna mentalidad-

-Gracias a dios que volvió a la vida. ¡Ah! –Se desvanecía Luna-

¡SELENA! –preocupándose todas-

¿Estás bien? –Interrogaba Pablo- ¿no te sucedió nada grave? ¿Verdad?

No, no me ha pasado nada caballero, fue nada más que el esfuerzo y las laceraciones –avisaba tranquila Selena-

De repente, una luz rosada cálida apareció en frente de los defensores. Era la Reina dama Serena y Helios.

¿Abuela? ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Interpelo la Marinera de la luz-

¿No se acuerdan lo que les dijimos la vez que les dimos los medallones? –Preguntaba Rini-

Les dijimos que nosotros los íbamos a guiar por el futuro Gran Diamante, ya que… –detuvo su aviso el Pegaso- , no ha de importar ahora lo averiguaran al entrar.

Entonces La gran Dama utilizo su llave del tiempo con su frase característica: "**Guardián del tiempo, rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa puerta; yo te invoco, oh! dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controla el tiempo. ¡Padre guardián del tiempo, Cronos, enséñame tu camino, protégeme con tu poder y enséñame tu sendero luminoso!**".

**-**Muy bien, recuerden no soltarse, porque la pequeña princesa puede soltarse –indicaba la Gran dama- ¡Vámonos!

Viajaron todo el tiempo sin ninguna preocupación. Cuando llegaron, estaban en una parte del castillo de Diamante, y esto sucedió:

¿Qué es esto Reina Dama Serenity? –preguntaba dudando Azul-

-Esto Mercurio es el Reino del Gran Diamante –explicaba la soberana-, esto es su futuro…

watch?v=0V2k51mDo5E

¿Cómo?

¿Qué?

¿Qué ha pasado aquí Dama Serenity? –Rompió en llanto la princesa de la luna- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí abuela?

watch?v=0V2k51mDo5E

-No lo sé mi pequeña –con tristeza la dama- esto fue obra de otro grupo maligno, pero tú lo podrás hacer. Tú podrás derrotarlos.

La reina fue interrumpida por Mercurio que algo raro notaba en el comienzo del castillo…

Reina Dama ¿qué es esa capsula en forma de Diamante que está ahí? –Preguntaba intrigada Azul-

-Esa capsula en forma de Diamante es la Luminosa Reina Selene –enseñaba ChibiUsa-

-¿Luminosa Reina Selene? ¿Por qué se me hace familiar ese nombre? –Intrigada la Luna-

-Ella eres tú Selena, tú eres la Luminosa Reina Selene en el siglo LX (60), al igual que tu novio es el Rey Apolo. Ustedes serán los nuevos soberanos en este siglo -informaba el "conejo"- y por supuesto Perla es su hija.

¿Así que yo seré junto con Pablo una de los reyes de la Tierra de Diamante? –feliz la joven-

Y esta carta lo prueba –le entregaba la abuela a su nieta-

A ver –revisaba Selena-

En el espacio, desde el Milenio de Plata ha vivido una Marinera Guerrera que siempre ha protegido los corredores temporales. Pero en el siglo XXXIIII al morir todas las scouts del siglo 20a.c (Ami, Mina, la hermana de Endimión: Akiko, Serenity o Selene, Rei, Lita, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna), fueron remplazadas por las scouts que siguieron todo el proceso hasta la destrucción de Tokio de Cristal (Aoi, Asuka, Selena, Mine, Kaede, Kasumi , Sora, Umiko y Michi) la ultima, Michi, con 17 años era y es la guardiana del tiempo.

Ella controla los más pequeños movimientos que suceden en ese lugar, es con lo que las princesas plutonianas siempre tendrán que cargar en soledad, desesperación y angustia, cuidar a su planeta tratando de que no invada nadie la puerta del tiempo. Michi, desde que la Sagrada reina Luna le diera esa tarea, ella defendió a capa y espada cada momento temporal que se presentaba según el reloj de arena.

Cuando el Gran Diamante fue atacado ella quedo profundamente dormida con todos los habitantes y la Luminosa Reina. Su última voluntad antes de dormitar fue darle un pequeño báculo a Shinju (Perla) para que con Miyu escaparan del horrible ataque en búsqueda de ayuda en el pasado Siglo L (50).

Mientras la sagrada puerta temporal este sellada, el reloj de arena detenido, el tiempo no avanzara y por lo tanto el Gran Diamante no se salvara de la Estrella Obscura….

PD: Scouts del pasado, si encuentran esto dentro del palacio antes de saber que estoy dormida, tengan en cuenta que soy una de ustedes, así que por favor Selena despiértame con el cristal de plata, o en su defecto salva al Gran Diamante de esta malvada pareja con su clan de seguidores malignos. ¡Sálvame y Sálvanos a todos!

Luminosa reina Selene del gran diamante

空間では、シルバーミレニアムからセーラー戦士は常に一時的な保護された回廊があり生きてきた。しかし、瀕死世紀XXXIIII内のすべてのスカウト20a.c世紀（AMI 、ミナの姉妹エンディミオン：明子、またはセレーネセレニティ、レイ、リタス、ほたる、はるか、みちるとせつな）は、スカウトに置き換えられました、ミシガン、 17歳であった時の守護者であるが、最後のクリスタル東京（葵、明日香、セレナ、鉱山、楓、霞、ソラ、そして道Umiko ）の破壊にすべての方法に従った。

彼女は、そこに何が起こっ最小の動きを制御するI冥王星王女はいつも孤独、絶望と苦悩にロードされるかである、誰も侵略する時間ゲートを維持しようとあなたの惑星の世話。聖なる月の女王は彼にそのタスクを与えたため、道は、彼女が柄に砂時計として提示された各時点を擁護した。

グレートダイヤモンドが攻撃されたとき、彼女はすべての住民と発光女王に深く眠っていた。彼の最後の願いは、前世紀のL （ 50 ）のヘルプの検索では恐ろしい攻撃を逃れるためみゆと心中（真珠）に少人数のスタッフを与える前に居眠りした。

ドアが神聖な時間は密閉されている間、クロックはアリーナ、時間進み停止し、したがって、グレートダイヤモンドスターオブスクラを保存していない...

PD ：過去のスカウト、あなたは私が眠ってる知っている前に、宮殿でこれを見つけ、私はあなたの1だということを心に留めておく場合には、そのセレナシルバーグラスで私を目覚めなさい、またはこの偉大なダイヤモンドを保存に失敗邪悪な信者の彼の邪悪な一族とのカップル。私を保存して、私たちのすべてを救う！

明るい女王セレーネ大きなダイヤモンド

Kūkande wa, shirubāmireniamu kara sērā senshi wa tsuneni ichiji-tekina hogo sa reta kairō ga ari ikite kita. Shikashi, hinshi seiki XXXIIII-nai no subete no sukauto 20 a. C seiki (ami, Mina no shimai endimion: Akiko, matawa serēnesereniti, rei, ritasu, hotaru, Haruka, Michiru to setsuna) wa, sukauto ni okikae raremashita , Mishigan, 17-saideatta toki no gādiandearuga, saigo no kurisutaru Tōkyō (Aoi, Asuka, serena, kōzan, kaede, kasumi, Sora, soshite michi Umiko) no hakai ni subete no hōhō ni shitagatta. Kanojo wa, soko ni nani ga oko~tsu saishō no ugoki o seigyo suru I meiōsei ōjo wa itsumo kodoku, zetsubō to kunō ni rōdo sa reru kadearu, dare mo shinryaku suru jikan gēto o iji shiyou to anata no wakusei no sewa. Seinaru tsuki no joō wa kare ni sono tasuku o ataeta tame,-dō wa, kanojo ga gara ni sunadokei to shite teiji sa reta kaku jiten o yōgo shita. Gurētodaiyamondo ga kōgeki sa reta toki, kanojo wa subete no jūmin to hakkō joō ni fukaku nemutte ita. Kare no saigo no negai wa, zen seiki no L (50) no herupu no kensakude wa osoroshī kōgeki o nogareru tame mi yu to shinjū (shinju) ni shōninzū no sutaffu o ataeru mae ni inemuri shita. Doa ga shinseina jikan wa mippei sa rete iru ma, kurokku wa arīna, jikan susumi teishi shi, shitagatte, gurētodaiyamondosutāobusukura o hozon shite inai... PD: Kako no sukauto, anata wa watashi ga nemu~tsu teru shitte iru mae ni, kyūden de kore o mitsuke, watashi wa anata no 1da to iu koto o kokoro ni tomete oku baai ni wa, sono serenashirubāgurasu de watashi o mezame nasai, matawa kono idaina daiyamondo o hozon ni shippai Jaakuna shinja no kare no jaakuna ichizoku to no kappuru. Watashi o hozon shite, watashitachi no subete o sukuu! Akarui joō serēne ōkina daiyamondo

Recuerda nieta mía que les mostré tu futuro atreves del sueño de mi bisnieta –demostraba la Gran dama-, esto es tu futuro real y lo tienes que afrontar. Recuérdalo.

Si abuela, prometo que mi futuro lo voy a cambiar y esos maleantes nunca van a volver a infectar con su mala vibra nunca más. ¡LO JURO!

Mamá, Selena –todas impresionadas-

¡LO JURO!-vociferaba dentro del castillo-

La luna iluminaba la ciudad de un recuerdo viviente hasta que vayan con sus poderes y destierren el mal presente que destruyo ese bonito imperio del diamante.

watch?v=SfNoSRXVEEc

**Hola a todos, con otro capítulo de SMLT, este es el segundo capítulo de esta serie que dedico para Asami3 que bueno si seguís leyendo mi historia espero que te gusten los capítulos que querías y bueno, si quieren dejar algún comentario alentador (no discriminador), voy a estar ahí. Saludos :D**


	14. 4 Novias: 1 parte

**Sailor Moon L Time capítulo 14**

**Mi triste amor y mi feliz vida: resucitar en el futuro parte 1**

Como siempre en algún momento, una luz acaricia suavemente nuestro rostro dejando un agradable calor que sobrevive en nuestras pieles hasta que la obscuridad de la noche nos envuelve con su frio, su obscuridad. Esa misma nos cubre hasta que esa luminiscencia llega otra vez para salvarnos del monstruo que nos sigue penumbra tras penumbra.

En el capítulo de hoy veremos el aprendizaje de las 4 novias restantes calculado en 2 partes

Esta vez Kaede invito a las demás con las niñas, para averiguar el viaje al futuro Reino del Diamante y descifrar que sucedió con él.

-Tocaban la puerta-

Kaede bajo para abrirla y eran sus amigas:

Selena, chicas, niñas pasen por favor –las incitaba Kaede a pasar-

Al pasar Kaede les pidió que se fueran a la sala…

Kaede-chan, está muy linda tu casa –expresaba Asuka con calidez-

Gracias Asu-chan –la premiaba a su amiga-, la decoro mi mamá…

Oye Kaede-chan tienes algo de galletas o postres para comer, me muero de hambre- insatisfecha Selena con la niña dormida en sus brazos-

Ay si tu como no, siempre comiendo para un poco Selena deja de comer porque te vas a poner llenita –le aconsejaba burlonamente Mine mientras acostaba a su hija en el sillón-, además Iris ya me mostro un dibujo que hizo de ti con el traje de guerrera.

¡IRIS! – Enojada la muchacha-

Bueno –decía la gatita sin culpa- te lo mereces, sino vas a ser un elefante…

Iris tiene razón-enjuiciaba Eita-

Gracias Ei-kun –respondía amablemente la minina-

De nada –agradecía el animalito-

Ay ya basta, Kaede-chan nos va decir algo, muestren más respeto –pedía Azul- además en vez de pelearse ¿Por qué no estudian para su examen de admisión?, siempre es importante.

Azul-chan, no vinimos para eso –con vergüenza Asuka-

Perdón –también con rubor Azul- tienes razón Asu-chan

Si, si – Asuka tratando de serenar a la chica-. Prosigue por favor Kaede-chan

Como todos sabemos, ya hemos viajado al futuro, ya hemos visto a Selena como reina. ¿Qué debemos hacer para volver y derrotarlos a todos? –preguntaba-

La verdad que no se Kaede-chan –respondía una voz en la esquina del asiento-

¿Sele-chan? –Decían todas con tristeza-

-¡NO SE!, no sé qué hacer, todo el mundo espera que yo haga algo, que puedo hacer si estoy encerrada en un lugar, dormida, sin mi hija, sin Pablo, sin ustedes que son lo más importante –con los ojos llorosos acariciando a la pequeña que estaba dormida en su regazo-

-Cálmate Selena, todas estamos así por ti y tratamos de arreglar las cosas. Llorar no soluciona nada, y menos cuando tu mundo fue arrasado de una manera tan cruel como esa –indicaba Mine con tristeza y con la pequeña Miyu dormida a su lado-

-No Mine, tu cálmate, ya se ve porque Shun no quería estar contigo, eres una alterada y una loca -enojada y desesperada a la vez la chica de chonguitos-

-¿Cómo te atreves? –furiosa Mine-

-Mine se levando del sofá y le dio una cachetada a Selena que la termino tirando al suelo-

-No menciones de nuevo eso Selena Tsukino, tú no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas, menos delante de mi hija. Eres una sínica, como te atreves a no pedir ayuda, te crees que eres la única princesa que cuenta, ¿pero sabes qué? todas las que estamos aquí somos princesas. Pero tú siempre tienes que ser la que importa ¿No? Me canse de tu egoísmo. Tu bisabuela por lo menos daba la vida por los que quería pero tú le tienes miedo a lo real, eres una cobarde Selena, ¡COBARDE! –le reprochaba Mine con angustia-

La muchacha salió con la niña de la casa azotando la puerta…

¡MINE! –Gritaba Selena desde la entrada-

Selena mira lo que causaste –indignada Azul-

Si, Azul-chan tiene razón, siempre causas estas cosas con ella, siempre arruinando todo –defraudada Asuka-

Se entrometió Kaede…

Oigan, oigan –trataba de calmar la situación- ya sabemos que Selena importuna un poco, pero también consideremos que Mine es muy efusiva y sensible. Piensen que acaba de dejar a alguien importante (que sabíamos que tarde o temprano la iba a dejar a ella). Pero, el punto es que perdonemos a este "conejito de la luna" ¿sí?

Reflexionando que ella estaba en un ataque de desesperación, entonces sí –aclaraba Azul-

Concuerdo con Azul-chan –evidencio la otra guerrera-

Gracias chicas, y perdónenme por ser tan tonta, es que estoy desesperada y no note lo que hacía hasta que se fue –con pena la joven-

No te debes preocupar Selena, tú tranquila, ya sabemos que no fue tu intención decir eso -la serenaba Asuka-, pero para la próxima mide tus actos.

¡Sí! –con seguridad y felicidad la joven-

Bueno, ahora vayamos a buscar a Mine, que no debe de estar lejos –indicaba Azul-

Tienes razón Azul-chan –discernió Selena-

Mamá ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaba la pequeña refregándose los ojos con sus diminutas manos-

Mami se peleo con Marte y vamos a ir a buscarla –le hablaba a su pequeña mientras le ponía la chaqueta-

Mami ¿yo tengo qué ir? –Interrogaba la niña-

Si. Además no te puedo dejar sola –le comunicaba a la chiquilla-

Bueno, está bien -con cansancio la jovencita-

Bueno, ahora sí –decidida Selena- ¡¿Vamos?!

¡SI! –Todas juntas-

En el puente de los cerezos, Mine se encontraba sentada con la pequeña Miyu, hablando de todo lo que sucedió. Ella tranquilamente escuchaba mientras le acaricia el pelo a la pequeña de ojos rojos.

-Mamá tengo miedo –con temor la niña-

-¿Por qué mi pequeño capullo de rosa? –Preguntaba la madre a su hija-

-Porque tu no estas conmigo para protegerme de verdad –con angustia la pequeña-

-Eso no es verdad mi bebe, yo estoy y estaré siempre a tu lado. A pesar de ser la versión adolescente, yo soy tu madre, y siempre lo seré "mi rosita roja"

-¡Ay! Mami, perdón por dejarte sola en este ataque, tenía mucho miedo, por favor, perdóname –la criatura llorando en las piernas de Mine-

-No, Miyu, no es tu culpa lo que me paso –trataba de consolar a su hija-, es culpa de la gente que nos ataco, yo tuve que defender a Selena y a Perla. Yo cumplí mi deber y a pesar de todo recibí desprecio.

-No mami no es cierto, tú eres lo mejor del mundo. A Rubí le va encantar nacer sabiendo que es princesa eh hija de una Sailor Scout…

-Mi vida, ¿Quien es Rubí?

-Pues mi hermanita mami, ella es de la que estas embarazada ahora…

-¿Enserio?, ay qué lindo. Bueno, tanta charla, tanta charla nos hizo perder la noción del tiempo, mejor vámonos ¿sí?

-Si mamá…

Las jóvenes se levantaron del puente, y justo en ese momento apareció Selena con las demás…

¡MINEEE! –vociferaba Selena a lo lejos-

¡SELENA! –vociferaba también Mine-

Salieron corriendo y se abrazaron lo más fuerte posible, casi que fue un abrazo de oso, pero las dos no querían terminar asfixiadas.

Mi-chan –con cariño- perdóname por ser tan molesta, siempre trato de considerarlas como mi equipo, mi familia, nunca las quise clasificar de esa manera.

No, tranquila Selena –comprendiendo la situación Mine-, ya sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero yo sobrepase el modo de incomprensión y creo que no me fue bien. Perdóname Selena.

Si Nee-chan, te voy a perdonar, solo porque sin ti mi vida no sería un lio graciosos –con cariño se expresaba la joven-

En el medio del abrazo, la pequeña Perla interrumpió para comunicar una cosa muy importante:

Mamá y Marineras guerreras, el báculo esta titilando, es hora de viajar al futuro –comunicaba la pequeña de odangos-

¡Bien! –Todas juntas-

¡Por el poder del Diamante Lunar!

¡Por el poder del Cristal Zafiro!

¡Por el poder del Cristal Topacio!

¡Por el poder del Cristal Rubí!

¡Por el poder del Cristal Esmeralda!

¡TRANSFORMACIÓN! –Al unisonó-

Al terminar la transformación, la niña se dispuso a utilizar su pequeño báculo del tiempo para ir al futuro…

¿Están agarradas entre sí? –Interrogaban las pequeñas-

¡Sí! –dijeron todas-

Las criaturas convocaron la puerta del tiempo de esta forma: ¡Por el poder de la Luna y del Sol, que las puertas del tiempo y el reloj de arena abran el camino! ¡Cronos padre guardián que proteges la santa fila temporal, ábrenos la puerta con tu reloj sagrado!

Entre tanto polvo y destellos las scouts con las pequeñitas desaparecieron…

Suerte chicas –les deseaban los dos gatos-

Cuando pasaron los corredores, y entraron al futuro, sus corazones se volvieron añicos, al ver que realmente eso había sucedido. Casas, edificios, las cedes del Gran Diamante, gente, todo era puro hielo. ¡Era horripilante!

¡Por Dios! –Triste Azul-

¿Qué paso? –Impresionada Asuka-

¿Este es el futuro? –desconcertada Mine-

Parece que si Mi-chan –con pena Kaede-

No, no, esto tiene que ser una mentira, una cruel mentira –asustada y llorando a la vez Selena-

Si, mami, yo también quisiera créelo, pero es la verdad y te necesito para que los derrotes ya que el Cristal de Plata desapareció de aquí –triste Perla-. ¡MAMÁ!

La cría salió corriendo llorando para el castillo de diamante…

¡PERLA! –Tratando de seguirla la joven-

Vayamos a buscarla chicas incluyéndote a ti Miyu –motivaba Azul-

¡Sí! –Contestaron todas juntas-

Y fueron a alcanzarla….

**Hola 14° capítulo parte 1. Espero que lo disfrutéis muchísimo :D Yoroshiku**


End file.
